It Takes Two
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: Together they manage many things but what happens when they enter their partnership in a charity competition. Will their friendship survive, crack or evolve? Caskett with some Lanie/Esposito.
1. Chapter 1

_**There won't be a case in this, it's the story of two friends working together for charity, two friends at the beginning but what will they be when they reach the end of the competition? **_

_**This is going to be an ongoing Multi chapter story which right now will not have any really sad parts to it.**_

_**Should be suitable for anyone, as usual I will warn of anything that people may want to be warned about.**_

_**I don't own Castle, just so you know.**_

_**I also failed English at school so I apologise now for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

All is quiet in the bullpen when Lanie arrives to meet her friend. Her timing is good as the boys have just entered the break room, leaving the two women freedom to talk about them. Lanie's attention is rather focused on one man in particular while Kate takes them all in, her mind picking at possibilities.

The reason for their conversation about their male co-workers is that it is their turn to participate in the charity competition and this year sees the event as bigger than ever. Kate has secretly been waiting for this day for a while but hates the massive media attention that will surround it this year.

When first persuaded to let Castle shadow her, Kate knew that the media would notice her but she never expected the level of interest. Sure it doesn't really interrupt her day to day life but still she finds herself in the papers. She had agreed because it would be good for the force and now she admits it will do even more good.

When the organisers realised that the inspiration for Nikki Heat would be taking part, they saw an opportunity to maximise the amount raised. A massive amount of focus would be on her, meaning that she would have a better chance of winning but still Kate shudders at the idea of everyone watching her.

"So, who are you going for?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll try beat me."

"Honey I hate to tell you but Javier is mine."

"Why? I mean I don't want to be mean but I'm not asking Ryan."

"Of course not, he's engaged, but seriously Javier's perfect for me. I know you see that."

"I do, and while I really think you should tell him, I want to partner him."

"Why? What's he that Ryan isn't, apart from temporarily single."

"Who else then?"

"You know who, you'd definitely win with him. OR if you're stubborn there are tons of guys that would agree. Even you can't be that oblivious to their attention."

"Lanie, he's not a cop and I don't want to ask some guy I barely know."

"What about the captain? I bet he'd be good."

"No, just no."

The sound of the boys returning stops any further words as the captain walks out with them, another man walking up to greet him. Before anyone can react Lanie is out of her seat and speeding towards the boys. Kate calls out to her just as she reaches her target.

"Lanie!"

Too late, she is kissing Esposito and he is definitely responding, standing in shock the others look on. Despite her earlier call, Kate is happy for her friend and now laughs freely at them. Breaking apart the pair look at each other sheepishly before she takes his hand and drags him away.

Shaking his head, Castle walks over to Kate, his own happiness clear on his glee filled face.

"What was that about?"

"Oh she just wanted to claim him?"

"Why? Did she think someone else was after him?"

"Something likes that Castle."

"Are you going to explain or just let me guess?"

"I think I'll let your imagination have some fun."

"Oh but at least give me a clue, who did she think was racing for him?"

Biting her lip and looking around suspiciously she motions for him to come close and then whispers seductively in his ear.

"Me."

She gets up and walks off, leaving him sitting there in disbelief. Counting in her head she waits for him to comment, and right on time he does, she spins round to face him as he speaks.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"He's a cop, you're not"

"I should be, I just don't have the title."

Captain Montgomery laughs at the interaction, now fully understanding the situation, sighing he decides to interrupt and shove the hesitant pair in the right direction.

"Kate, he's right, we'll call him special officer for a while so you need a better excuse."

She stands gaping at him as he takes his guest into his office to talk over some important thing. Castle whoops with joy and his eyes seem to light up with joy. Kate can't help but smile once she regains herself.

As she reaches her desk, most probably about to enter into another verbal sparring match with Castle, she is called by the captain to enter his office. And as she does so, the identity of the visitor becomes known to her.

"Detective Beckett, such a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr James Sanderson; I'm the head publicist for the charity competition."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also."

Roy Montgomery is a kind man, over the years he has come to care about Kate like she were his daughter and he knows that the coming conversation would have difficult results for her. He decides to address her as her friend instead of her boss, just so she knows there are no orders.

"Kate, Dr Sanderson was just here about schedules and to see if he could get the number of Castle's publicist, so she could help. You're status as his muse will really benefit the cause and you already know how much it's been stepped up. We were just wondering if you had chosen someone yet, since it's obvious who Dr Parish has chosen."

"I haven't, Esposito was my first choice too. Although there definitely wouldn't be any kissing involved."

The men smile at her words before Sanderson decides to ask her.

"Well we, as in the charity, were wondering if we could document your life while training and taking part in the competition. You wouldn't be followed while doing field work and we would edit out things at your request as well as give over any tapes if something occurs. You're not the only person we've asked but having you as one of the people that say yes, would be really beneficial; it would also cover your friend too."

Turning to her mentor, Kate doesn't know what to say. She wants to shout no but her logical mind says it might be good. She wants help in deciding and so she, without words, asks for a dear friend's opinion. He replies openly and truthfully, stating truths that she herself has yet to see.

"I think it's a good thing. People would pay hundreds for some of the footage, especially if you take my advice on a partner. This would do wonders for the department, for the charity and for you too. Kate, dance with him and not only will you have fun but you'll be brilliant. Whenever you two team up it's hard to beat. He would jump at the chance."

"He would, and we know exactly why."

"No you don't. He is way past lust now and we all can see it. I'm not ordering you to do anything but as your friend, go for it. He won't let you down if you give him the chance, and if something happens, we all have your back. Its time Kate."

"You're right, he's my best chance at winning and it'll be fun."

"Of course it'll be fun. He's basically your best friend."

"Yeah, I'll ask him, and then make sure Alexis gets fully involved."

"As a buffer or because she'll like it?"

"If I'm going to spend all this extra time with him I should at least get to see her."

"Will you do the documentary?"

"I'll see what he says."

The conversation is basically over so after biding Dr Sanderson goodbye she exits the office and makes a beeline for Castle. He stands to meet her; curious about everything that had happened that morning. Kate is unsure how to ask him and then realises the perfect way.

Putting a sway into her hips as she slows her walking, smiling seductively as she steps closer and closer to him. Her eyes beginning to sparkle when his react to her. She stops facing him, closer than usual but not enough to make contact. She speaks softly; in that way that always gets a reaction.

"You want to know about earlier, well I can tell you now. See Lanie and I had to choose a cop each, one that we would have to get very, very close to."

She speaks slowly, pausing between words as she gets closer to him. She can see his reaction and continues until all is said.

"But you're an option now, I could choose you and then I would have to spend a lot of time in your arms, you could have to lift me and carry me across the room. So tell me, are you man enough to do this with me, and not forget everything at the sight of so little clothes?"

* * *

_**So reviews please, my last story was epically sad so I hope this will make you all smile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, I hope that it continues to amuse you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Castle remembers how to make a coherent response his words are not quite what everyone watching expected.

"As fantastic as that sounds, what is it that you are trying to get me to do?"

"Dance with me."

"Now?"

"No Castle, at the competition, hopefully on all three evenings because I'd really like to win."

"Ok."

"Ok, no smart comment or conditions?"

"They come later, now you need to give me all the details of what I just got myself into."

"A competition, that we need to win."

"And why do we _need_ to win?"

"I want to beat Lanie."

"Right then, what type of dancing is it?"

"You've seen that TV show right?"

"That type? Seriously?"

"We choose the dance with the help of a professional, Latin or ballroom is also up to us but it's obvious what one we'll do."

"Ballroom, which specific, can we do one where I can lift you, please?"

"There's more, they want to make a documentary of us training for it, from when we meet the professional to when we finish our last dance. I said that I'd talk to you about it."

At this point Alexis walks in and everyone goes back to what they were doing, Kate and Castle are yet to notice any of this until the girl clears her throat and speaks.

"Hey, it's my lunch and I really needed to talk to you, is now a good time?"

They both turn to look at her, somewhat startled by her presence; she decides to press on, hoping her words would jolt some kind of reaction.

"It's about a boy and well Grams isn't really the best person to talk too about this and I'd die if I had to have this conversation with dad, so can I get a response?"

Having caught up with the situation, Kate responds immediately and in full knowledge that Castle is still a moment behind her.

"Sure, break room's free" They begin to walk to the room in question, Castle still standing frozen in place "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, Will he be ok? Did you break him?"

"He'll be fine, and no I didn't break him. Not on purpose anyway. I've been looking forward to talking about this with you, I've been asked to participate in a dance competition, it's the Annual Services Dance Off."

"I've heard of that, it's a one night event isn't it?"

"Seeing as this precinct got chosen for it this year they decided to vamp up the media, especially when I agreed. I guess that they assumed I'd ask your dad."

"And you did didn't you?"

"Yup, and he agreed, not that he fully knows what he's agreed to. Its three nights this year, so if we make it through each stage it's three dances. And we're up against Lanie and Esposito."

"They'll do a Latin dance won't they? And you two'll do ballroom."

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking; I wanted your opinion on the dance, as well as the outfit. Maybe you could come to our meeting with the professional, if your dad agrees."

"He'll agree, he can't deny us. I think you should do the tango, or the rumba, or the pasidobly."

"Those are pretty intense dances."

"Yeah, well you two are a pretty intense pair."

"I suppose I can see your logic and we could do those well, now you mentioned boy trouble, do I have to protect someone from your dad?"

"There's this guy, and he is amazing. He's becoming my best friend, but I don't let dad know that, he'd freak, and he'll do the small things for me just because he can. Like every Monday he brings me a milkshake at break because he knows I like them. I really like him but what if he just sees me as a friend?"

"What do your friends think? Do they think he likes you as more?"

"Yeah, and they all make it rather obvious but still, I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"To be totally honest with you, I've been in that situation and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Just ask yourself one question. If he wasn't here tomorrow would you regret not asking?"

"I'll think about it, I'm glad you want me to be involved in this dance thing, I'm glad I could talk to you about this too. Thanks."

"Alexis, you can talk to me anytime. I will always have time for you, your dad maybe not, you always."

"Thanks detective, it means a lot."

"It's Kate; you are my friend you get to call me Kate."

"Thanks Kate, I best get going now, or I'll be late."

"Do you want a lift? It'd be no problem."

"Nah it's ok, I like the subway and I'll probably meet someone half way."

The two stand and after a brief hug they head for the door but before they can reach it, a man bursts in. The door is thrown from its hinges as the man pulls out a knife and goes towards them. Shouts are everywhere as the commotion happens but within the room time seems to slow.

The man lunges for Alexis and from Castle's limited view he can see his arm arc downwards and the scream that echoes out tells him that someone's been hurt. His daughter's screams make him move and within moments he can see the room clearly, Alexis sits weeping on the floor in a panic as Kate lies face down, her back turning red with blood.

Anger sweeps through Castle at the sight, his hands curl into fists and with a swing so fast that the trained cops watching could barely register it, the man is hurtled backwards into a wall, his nose broken and his face cut. He does not move to get up, screaming his pain from where he has landed.

Not even registering the sounds, Rick bends down beside his friend and takes her hand as she begins to move. Ryan drags Alexis out as soon as Castle knows she's ok, half supporting, half carrying her into Montgomery's office. As between sobs she begins to tell them the events, Ryan sits beside her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"We were just leaving when he burst in, it was so fast. One minute the knife was about to get me the next Kate was there and it sliced down her back. I just kept screaming, she wasn't moving at first and blood was coming and then he was still there, he was smiling and I could tell he was going to try again. But then I saw dad and he sent the guy flying. I've never seen him so angry, ever."

Ryan speaks softly to her, much like Rick does when she's upset. At this moment Alexis knows just how loved she is.

"Alexis, of course he was angry, someone came at you with a knife. He loves you so much."

"He saw Kate first. There was relief and then the anger. We were talking about the competition and then about a guy and we were joking and happy and planning on teaming up against dad and now. Will she be ok?"

Esposito stands at the doorway, his face tainted with worry but in his eyes there is relief.

"She'll be fine. Lanie's patching her up, Castle's helping. She refuses to go to hospital, luckily with Lanie's expertise she doesn't need to. The messed up dude by the dent in the wall will. I'm not letting her look over him."

His partner looks at him smiling at his protectiveness and looks back at Alexis expecting to see her happy along with them. She isn't though, she's staring off into space as she considers some earlier advice.

She snaps back into reality and speaks, surprising everyone at her words.

"Do you think that maybe now they'll get together?"

"I hope so."

It's Roy that spoke, all heads spin towards him as they register this, Alexis now lets out a laugh but the old cop can see guilt lingering in her eyes. He turns to Ryan and the expression on his face tells him that he sees it too.

/

Meanwhile in the Break room, Kate in true stubborn form has stood and instead of arguing with her Castle has helped her and made her sit where only moments before his own daughter had sat. Lanie is coming, they have been told and although they should be doing some damage control about her back they just sit there until she speaks.

"You should be with Alexis, she'll need you."

"Right now she has her uncle's all trying to be the one to make her smile; you need me more right now. And she'd kill me for leaving you. After accepting a hug of course."

"They the amazing cure all hugs?"

"Yip, and I would give you one but I don't think that's a good idea, considering all the blood and the gash on your back. The one you took for Alexis."

Kate can see the pain in his eyes and decides to address it straight away.

"As I told her just before the interruption, she's my friend. I will do stuff like this for my friends oh and the boy thing, you have no reason to worry. She's a sensible kid, how did you manage that?"

"I have no idea, I'm glad she has you though, really. So did you mention the dancing thing?"

"Yeah, she suggests the Rumba, Tango or Passidolbe. Maybe all three, if we make the final that is."

"Well we want to make the final, we do after all have to beat our friends, will you still manage?"

She winces as she tries to self assess the damage, the feel of her blood soaked shirt upon her now sticky skin is not pleasant and when Lanie enters the room, a friend positions the door so that you can't see in. As soon as Kate knows this, she orders Castle to take her shirt off.

He does so with no comment and gentle actions. Now is not the time for his jokes, they come in a minute. Lanie breathes a sigh of relief at the wound, her words causing similar reactions in the other two.

"No need for hospital, I can easily sort this for you. You do need some stitches but I don't have any aesthetic. Will you survive with painkillers and someone's hand to break?"

"Yeah, I'll survive with that, even better I won't break the whole hand, just some fingers."

The girls share a laugh at castle's face but they know that he won't complain, not until she's better and even then he won't really mean it. Settling into position, behind Kate Lanie nods to Castle who makes one of his comments just to receive a laugh.

"You know, if you wanted me to see you half naked, all you had to do was say. This seems just a little extreme."

Her laugh is slight but happy until she registers the needle in her back. Then Alexis can hear her dad's reaction.

* * *

_**I have no idea how to spell the name of that dance, I'm sure you can figure out which one I meant. (The one with the cape!) **_

_**I didn't really hurt Kate that much; just enough to push some things into place for the later in the story. I won't physically hurt her any more. She's such a fantastic character and one of my favourite to write, besides Castle. **_

_**Please review, **_

_**Oh and I still haven't managed to miraculously come to own Castle. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you ponychic0405 and Divamercury for the correct spelling of Paso Doble, I will remember the spelling for future reference. Also thank you to the others who spared a moment to comment on this story.**_

_**I have decided that although I don't even know what they look like I will include Josh and maybe Gina in this. They are mentioned as friends, having broken up but kept basic contact. I've not seen Season three so if they are out of character I won't have any idea, so please tell me but they shouldn't be in this much.**_

_**Still, I just don't seem to be able to own Castle, but the people that do have it do pretty well. The show is epic brilliant!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three days later and despite some slight bruising, Castle's hand is fine, Kate's back however has her on desk duty until the stitches come out in a week's time. This frustrates her as physically she can work, the captain is just being protective and has persuaded Castle to go along with him.

Kate's been home once since the attack, the first night no one wanted her to be alone, the second night Alexis had appealed for her to stay and last night the trio had fell asleep watching a movie. Today however she is determined to sleep in her own bed, the meeting this morning perhaps putting a dent in that plan.

As Kate enters the kitchen she smiles at the sight before her, Alexis is giggling happily at her father as he makes her breakfast; pancakes. When the pair notice her, she moves into the room and takes the stool beside the girl and conversation turns to the impending meeting.

"So, what is this meeting going to involve, I mean do we have to start dancing straight away or is it just talking?"

"Probably the latter, how? Scared of being caught off guard?"

"No, I was wondering about your back, how is it today?"

"It is fine, I however am in need of coffee and breakfast so hurry up."

"As you command."

Alexis laughs as Kate hits him, the trio become lost in their happiness until Kate's phone goes, and answering it, the voice on the other end surprises her.

"Beckett."

"Hi, Kate it's me Josh."

"Josh, hi. This is unexpected but how are you?"

"Good, I just heard about the other day and thought I'd see if you were ok, since I know you would have refused to go to hospital."

"I'm fine, Lanie was there so she sorted me out. The concern is nice though, but what's your other reason for phoning?"

"I need your advice, I know this is kind of awkward but it's about a girl."

"A girl, tell me more. Have you asked her yet?"

"She asked me to compete in the Services Dance Off with her, she's a paramedic and was allowed to ask me. I want to, she's amazing, I'm just worried about what'll happen. Training is intense and very emotional. What off she only asked me because she thinks I can dance?"

"You can, I'm sure you're going to be quite the competition. Try not to be too disappointed when you come in third."

"Third? Does that mean you are taking part? And why can't I come second? Or even beat you?"

"Lanie will be second, Castle and I will be first. And you know how competitive I can be."

"That's true, we'll see about the rankings. For all you know miss Lanie could beat us both."

"Miss Lanie? Are you still cautious of her?"

"Yes, she is formidable and very protective. I just hope that her partner doesn't have the same determined qualities."

"Ah, yeah. You remember Esposito, they make quite the pair. I think they got caught in the morgue yesterday."

"Right, well you think I should just agree and go along with whatever happens?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do, I will look forward to meeting her, and in regards of taking things as they come, Don't let it wait too long. The competition will fly by. Don't miss your chance."

"The same to you Kate. He'll make you happy just let him. I have to go, hopefully to make a woman rather happy and no mind in the gutter. I'll see you around. Bye Kate."

"Bye Josh."

She hangs up and returns to her seat before filling the other two in on the conversation. They were not being curious very loudly.

"That was Josh."

"We heard."

"He wanted some advice, he's been asked to dance in the competition, I told him we'll kick his butt and to actually make a move for the girl."

"Your ex boyfriend asked you for advice about asking a girl out?"

"Yeah, strange but we spit mutually. We realised that friends is as far as we should go. It's nice to know that friendships can survive that sort of thing."

"Yeah, it's nice."

Alexis watches the interaction, her heart desperate for them to act upon their unrealised love. They seem to be the only ones not to know. The past few days however have created more hope that the pair will see sense and take the partnership to the next level. The moment is interrupted by the door and so Alexis, being confident at the person on the other side, goes to answer it.

Kate turns puzzled but Castle laughs at her reaction and while Alexis unlocks the door, he fills her in on the guests.

"It's Lanie and Esposito with the camera crew. They arrived early so the phoned and arranged the meeting here instead."

"I thought the precinct was their focus."

"No their focus is us, and how many more people will watch just to see this place?"

"I get it, it just seems odd, seeing as the competition is about our job."

"I know, but they want to see us too, and they think that meeting us out of work and following us into it will get a better view of everything."

"Ok but how do we explain me being here, dressed like this."

"The truth, Alexis persuaded you to stay. One look at her and the world will understand. She is undeniable."

The squeal of Alexis greeting Esposito and then Lanie distracts them and serving her breakfast her turns and shouts for them to enter the kitchen. The look on their friends' faces when they see them is unforgettable and upon seeing the pancakes Esposito's eyebrows raise themselves further.

"Pancakes? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Alexis loves them. Would you like some, there's plenty."

Laughing at her partner Lanie accepts immediately, taking a seat beside Kate and introducing the two men with them.

"This is Adam and the blonde one is Joel. They'll be following us with the documentary. Although they'll focus more on you because well despite you being famous, you're together more."

"I don't know about that, I've heard a lot about him and the morgue."

The room laughs as they all sit down to eat, almost oblivious to the camera upon the table, recording their joy.

* * *

_**Please review **_

_**I will try to update quicker next time; I have the flu and today is the first time I've been able to think straight since Wednesday. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Considering the massive amount of time between my last post and the one before it, I have decided to give you this now, with the promise that after Thursday my college stuff should ease up for a week or so, so I will try and update quite a bit during that time.**_

_**As usual a massive thank you goes out to reviewers and I just have to say that although for this story I've made Josh nice, I just saw the scene when we see him and I don't like him. Maybe I'll write a story where he dies, tragically.**_

_**I don't own Castle, which for Josh's sake is probably a good thing. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

All traces of breakfast are gone by the time the trainers arrive, Kate has changed into work gear and Castle has phoned Alexis' school to inform them of her being absent for the morning. Martha has been and gone, her dramatic flair making everyone smile as she tosses a comment at her son before leaving.

"Well, I shall be back tomorrow, Alexis you must tell me everything then, Kate you have full permission to hit him when he misbehaves and Richard, darling. Try not to make a fool of yourself."

With a last nod to the other occupants of the room, she leaves prompting Esposito to speak.

"When you misbehave, she has such faith in you doesn't she?"

"Well, she raised me, she knows better than anyone how much trouble follows me around and you're not really going to hit me. Are you?"

He turns towards Kate as he speaks.

"Well now that I have permission, I guess it depends on how you behave."

The trainers arrive shortly afterwards and are quite taken by the loft, everyone smiles at their reactions, mentally remembering the first time they saw it. They both push aside their awe as Castle introduces everyone.

Pointing out each individual he gives a name and an occupation.

"Well this is Adam and Joel, the crew doing the documentary on us; the pair beside them are Javier Esposito, homicide cop, and Lanie Parish, M.E."

They nod and smile in greeting, each person trying to read the new faces.

"This lovely teen is my daughter Alexis and the woman beside me is Kate Beckett, homicide detective and muse." He sees the glare she sends his way. "Not that she is ever called that, inspiration is more acceptable."

The trainers laugh at her obvious control over the famous author and the man steps forward to introduce them.

"I'm Palo, Latin champion of 2010 World Title; this is Elizabeth, The ballroom champion of 2010. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Palo is tall and his muscles rival Esposito's. The man has an accent, Italian Castle guesses. The woman however is not as tall, with brown hair and when she speaks he guesses her to be English.

"Shall we get down to business; we have been informed that one pair will be working with Palo and one pair with me. Which pair would that be?"

"Well Detective Beckett and I are doing ballroom while I believe that Esposito and Dr Parish have decided on Latin."

He looks round for confirmation and notices his daughter rolling her eyes at his startle reaction to the woman's brisk no nonsense attitude. Turning to Kate he confronts her on this, trying to hide his smile.

"Look, now she's doing it. You've poisoned my child against me. How could you?"

"Quite easily, you didn't make it very hard, just a few conversations about boys. It's amazing how not overreacting is so good."

Her face splits into a grin as his face reacts to her words. Behind him Alexis also bursts out laughing, before taking control of the situation.

"Oh Dad you can be cool too, Kate's just brilliant at it. Now shouldn't we get back on topic?"

"In a moment, you called her Kate." He turns to the woman in question. "She called you Kate, why can't I?"

"Castle, seriously. Get back on topic."

Turning back to the highly amused trainers he discards the conversation but vows to seek answers one day.

"Right so, will you be keeping your dance choices secret or will you share it with your friends seeing as they're dancing a different style."

"Both?"

Lanie interrupts him, having already thought it through and spoken to Alexis about it.

"I'll be telling Kate what dance we're doing and probably the song but no details about moves, I think that's fair and doesn't get in the way of gossip. Also Alexis should get to know that details on both, seeing as not only she'd get more out of it. She's the Castle that can keep a secret."

Alexis beams happily at her words and almost runs over to hug the woman, while Castle just stares at her. Shaking her head Kate addresses the trainer.

"So what happens now?"

"Now we sit and talk, decide on a dance or an angle for it, possibly a song which we could start from. Or perhaps if we talk about the dynamics of the partnerships, a direction could be chosen."

They all sit down in the living area, Lanie and Esposito curled up together on one sofa while Alexis takes a chair, leaving the other sofa to Kate and Castle, The trainers take stools from the kitchen, stating that it's best. Unspoken agreement makes Kate and Castle the first pair to scrutinise. Lanie speaks first on the matter.

"Those two are so cute; they can practically read one another's minds. And they finish one another's sentences. They don't even realise they're doing it."

"Not quite the best place to start Miss Parish, perhaps a basic recount of them meeting would be a better choice."

Esposito tells the story, everyone interested at his version of events. He doesn't go into details and keeps it brief and focused on them.

"Well there were murders based on his books so she brought him in for questioning and the verbal sparring was pretty cool. He annoyed her and she ignored his remarks. They kind of solved it but then he stole the file so she arrested him but then realised he was right and they hadn't really solved it. Then they figured it out and she went to get the guy but he wanted to follow so she cuffed him to the car. He escaped and got held hostage by the guy but fluked his way out of it.

"They spent most of the time arguing with one another and then insulting each other after he started following her around for 'research'."

Elizabeth takes the lead for the trainers, taking in the story and the interactions that she has seen between the pair. She begins to almost interrogate them all.

"So basically she's in charge despite his disobedience. Are there any significant events where he's been in charge?"

"Apart from the verbal sparring, not that I can think of. Personally I think he likes being told what to do. He's almost as whipped as Ryan and they're not even dating."

At this moment Castle decides to try and defend himself.

"No one could be as whipped as Ryan, and besides I'm not."

"Right then what do you bring her every morning."

"Coffee...and a bear claw, but that's just so she isn't mean to me."

"Yeah, bro, we all totally believe that."

Without a reply to counter his friend's he turns to Kate, his eyes trying their best to plead with her, and also his daughter. Alexis chooses that moment to interrupt.

"Dad, he's right, although I don't think you're quite as bad as Kev."

"Kev? When did he become Kev?"

"Tuesday, he took me to lunch remember?"

"Vaguely, did you inform me at the time?"

"No, you were busy, Roy told you once you came out. They took me to Remy's."

He turns to Kate, still confused.

"Castle, how can I know any more about this than you, I was kind of busy at the time."

"Oh yeah, busy. Wait they?"

"Jenny, she had come to meet him for lunch and they decided to drag me along to distract me. They are so cute together."

"So we approve?"

"Yes, we approve."

Elizabeth laughs at her latest revelation.

"So Mr Castle is it safe to assume that you are in general dominated by women."

"I...er...Am I?"

"Yes Bro, you are definitely dominated by women, those two especially."

"I should be glad that mother is not here then."

Smiling Elizabeth decides not to follow that line of questioning further and swaps onto more relevant questions. Ones which require very brief replies.

"So, in your work you have to travel around the city a lot. Who drives?"

"She does, I'm never allowed."

"Ok, Detective Esposito mentioned remarks, what kind of remarks does he make to you."

"Remarks that his daughter will not be hearing."

"Ah, do you argue often?"

"No." "Yes"

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you each think of a word to sum up the partnership?"

"Complicated." "Intense" "Sexy" "Fun" "Rewarding"

Everyone turns to Castle at his word, and he explains himself at their stares.

"What? It is. Together we catch bad guys, achieve justice. You give me inspiration to write and you're great for Alexis. And I'd like to think that I make things a little better for you too."

"Of course you do. If it weren't for you I'd never know Alexis."

They all laugh at this and so in the moment they miss the meaningful looks passing between the almost lovers. In that second they realise the emotions each feels for the other and they can see it reflected back in the eyes that they are currently getting lost within.

When the moment ends, attention is focused upon Elizabeth which gives the pair time to compose themselves and consider what has just happened.

"Right so the dance for you two has to be quite strong, emotional. We'll have to work on you taking the lead Mr Castle but we should take a look at the Argentine Tango."

"The Argentine Tango?"

"Yes, the Argentine Tango seems almost perfect for you two. Technically a Latin dance, it can be seen as two things. A battle of wills where they are fighting one another for dominance or two people becoming one."

Alexis reacts to the words first almost jumping up with joy as she realises just how perfect it is for them.

"It is perfect. I've seen it on TV and I totally agree. You'd well pull it off and I doubt anyone else could do it as good as you two. After all you are always arguing and the dance is a silent way of that."

The duo look at one another, each trying the image out in their heads. Both know that it's basically decided seeing as Alexis is so enthusiastic. Slowly Kate nods and Castle turns to Elizabeth and nods his agreement. This sends Alexis into even more joy and within seconds she is hugging Kate.

The hug is gentle and brief and soon Alexis has moved on to trying to squeeze all the air from her dad's lungs. When she eases up, Castle stretches out an arm and drags Kate in too. He is gentle also, being very mindful of her back and the embrace is also brief as the trio turn to their friends. Smiling knowingly Lanie makes the first step to deciding her dance.

"Well, we need something fast, fun and sexy because we are far too hot for ballroom."

* * *

**Review, Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it's been forever, I could easily make excuses but really I kinda hit a wall with this so after writing my first crossover story, which I should finish soon, I'm back.**_

_**Oh and I'm on deviantArt now, my own drawings, photographs and writing alongside some edited Caskett images. I'm thinking of doing some to go along with my stories. My name over there Angel-Dressed-In-Red.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The conversation continues for some time until the pair have decided upon a dance, the Rumba. Satisfied everyone leaves for work, the camera man following Kate and Castle as they drop Alexis off at school on their way to the precinct.

Waving a bit of toast at her, Castle tells Kate just why they have to win while having a snack.

"You're his boss, if he beats you at this he'll never forget it."

"You mean, if he beats _us_ he will never let _you_ forget it"

"Oh and Lanie is going to let you off the hook, I don't think so."

"Castle, lets talk about something other than the possibility of them winning."

"Ok, fine."

His silence doesn't last long and when he does break it both women in the car roll their eyes at the same time.

"So, what's the game plan? Oh I know, you wear a skimpy dress and everyone will forget about the other contestants."

Before Kate can reply, Alexis jumps in. She can't resist the urge to tease her dad.

"But dad you do realise that Javier won't have a top on. One look at his body and you'll be forgotten."

"Castle, she's right. Esposito is hot. There is no denying it."

"I'm telling Lanie, you're eyeing up her guy. And You"

He points at Alexis, faking a sad face.

"You are supposed to humour me, and please never refer to anyone as hot in my prescence. Especially not one of my friends or rivals. Or in this case both."

"Jeeze dad, Kate's right. You are such an easy target."

At her words, he turns back to Kate as she pulls up outside Alexis' school.

"Remind me why she gets to use your first name."

Kate ignores him and turns to Alexis, a smile on her face as she watches the young woman make sure she has everything. Alexis gracefully gets out the car before leaning through the window to hug her friend. Castle's jaw drops.

"I'll call later, I want to know everything ok? I won't tell him anything."

"I know, oh I'm so excited. I'll call as soon as I can. Make him buy you lunch and ice cream."

"OK, I'll do that, you best be off before you miss too much."

"Oh you're right. Bye Kate."

She turns to go but spins back round a moment later and calls to her dad.

"Oh dad, bye. I'll see you later, don't get into trouble, ok?"

"Yes sweetie, I love you too."

"Yeah dad, Bye!"

With that Alexis bounces off and practically speedwalks to her class. This leaves Castle staring at Kate with utter disbelief.

"You've turned her to the dark side. Now what is it you won't tell me about? I can keep a secret."

"Castle relax, it's nothing bad. Just some girly fun. Which reminds me, can I borrow Alexis on Saturday?"

"Why? To compare notes on torturing me?"

"No, shopping but if that topic does come up..."

"No, that topic is not allowed."

"Isn't it better than discussing hot males."

"Hot males?"

"Yes Castle, males. See Alexis is into boys while I tend to go for men. Therefore it's easier to say males. Now find your jaw because we'll be there soon and we need to make Ryan choose a side."

"He'll choose Esposito, they're practically brothers. Can we get the captain then?"

"The captain won't choose sides and anyway we have Alexis, she trumps Ryan."

"Yeah. Wait. You know that no one, besides perhaps my mother is, in my opinion, better than my little girl but how does she beat Ryan?"

"Alexis is Alexis. Who doesn't she beat?"

"Me, at loads of stuff, including fencing."

"Not what I mean and you know it besides. For all you know I could have asked you to dance just to get to Alexis."

"Did you?"

"No, we make a pretty good team, and getting close to Alexis is just an amazing extra."

"But you prefer her now."

They have reached the precinct and exited the car, Castle is all but pouting as he speaks. Behind them Joel follows Camera recording their every word. He smiles at their interactions, the rumours are true, they do make quite the pair.

"Castle, I don't have preferences between the two of you, and if you proceed to try make me pick a favourite I swear I will choose Martha."

"My mother, you're threatening to choose my mother over your partner and favourite teenager?"

"You're right, I can't do that. In all honesty I really have no choice but to admit it."

"Admit what? That I am actually your favourite?"

"No, don't be silly. I can't choose between the two of you. She's sweet and brilliant while you bring me coffee and do stupid things that make me laugh."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No."

"Right, I'm on Esposito's side now."

"So you don't want to see me in the dress?"

"What dress?"

"The one your daughter will help me choose when we reach the competition. I'm thinking backless."

He stops, frozen halfway towards her desk, his mind filled with fantasies as she leaves him there. She smiles happily as he stands there looking like an idiot before snapping out of it and following her.

* * *

_**I'll try to not take forever to post again, I've got a fair idea of what'll happen in the next chapter so if I can I'll have it done and up by Monday.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so for some of you, this isn't Monday but in my defence my internet went down just as I was about to post this at half 11. But that doesn't matter anymore because here is the chapter.**_

_**I have no idea when the next chapter will be but I don't plan on making you wait too long.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The morning passes quickly with little trouble and Castle is about to suggest lunch when Kate stands.

"I'm going to go see Lanie; you stay here with the boys. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. Understand?"

Before he can respond her phone goes and she answers it with a smile on her face,

"Hey Lex,"

Castle's curiosity is immediate and he moves closer to try and listen in. Kate laughs at his actions, pulling a face she moves away from him and begins walking away while Castle strains his ears to listen to her end of the conversation.

"Your dad says hi."

Giggling erupts from the phone causing Kate to sigh.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"Yeah, sorry should have warned you, he's trying to listen in isn't he?"

"He was but I made him go play with the boys."

"You make them sound like kids."

"Half the time they act like it. I'll go back later and they'll be having some sort of competition or betting on something."

"You do realise that they've probably gotten a whole set of pools started about the competition."

"Yeah, I'm going to see Lanie later to find out all about them."

"Cool, I'll make dad tell me. But anyway that's not why I'm calling. I've put you on speaker so that I can tell you at the same time as everyone else. You may want to make sure Dad isn't trying to spy on you."

"He isn't, so go on tell me."

"Brian asked me out, and gave me roses."

"Oh that's amazing, tell me more."

Kate can hear the excited squeals from the girls on the other end of the phone and her own heart soars as Alexis tells the story.

"He'd asked me to meet him after class and when I did he was standing there holding the flowers and he said that when he heard what had happened the other day he realised that as much as he loves our friendship he wanted to more.

"He actually went down on one knee and asked me to date him. He kissed me and there were fireworks and now I'm just so happy. "

"Awe Lex that's brilliant, just how are you going to tell your dad though?"

"I was kind of hoping that you could. Please. He's just so protective and if you tell him then he doesn't need to hide his reaction for my sake. He'll understand, won't he?"

"Fine, I will tell him but I think that the most grief you'll get will be because you told me before him."

"He'll recover. Just say something about us bonding and he'll go all mushy. You can handle him better than anyone."

"Ok. I best go now, before someone gets hurt. Which one will I find injured today?"

"I don't know, I'd say Esposito but it's never him."

Kate's walking back to the bullpen now; she keeps an eye out for her co-workers and sighs in relief when they all seem to be working. Confused at their behaviour, Kate watches Castle slowly as she finishes her conversation with his daughter.

"Well today it's no one. They're working, it's almost scary. But anyway that is brilliant news; I'll be by later so maybe see you then?"

"Yeah, I'm in all night tonight, will you have dinner with us?"

"Maybe, depends on your dad. If he's being annoying I might come just to save you from him."

"I can't wait. Good luck telling him. Bye."

"Yeah I'll tell you his reaction later, bye Lex."

Hanging up the phone, Kate is now even more puzzled than before. Speaking she decides to try and find out what's happened.

"So I never made it to see Lanie, Lex had some big news for me."

Castle doesn't respond so she elaborates.

"Her crush asked her out, gave her roses and everything."

Still no reply.

His face set as he fidgets with a pen. Kate's had enough, something is wrong when he doesn't respond to such news.

"Castle, Rick. What's wrong?"

"The man that attacked you escaped. They caught him trying to get in here. He wants us both dead now."

"Castle, everything is fine. He's been caught again so he can't hurt anyone else. Now did you register Lex's news? She has a boyfriend."

"What? How? She hasn't told me!"

"I know, she told me on the phone, same time as she told her friends. She kind of asked me to tell you. She thought it'd be best. This way you can show your reaction without having to suppress it for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she really likes this guy and he sounds like he's good for her. A romantic too. I was so distracted I forgot to go see Lanie. I'll see her later. Lax wants me to come for dinner. I said that depended on how annoying you're being."

"Huh and how does that fit in to accepting dinner?"

"If you're in one of those annoying moods then I said I would come to rescue her from your insanity."

"Really and did my child defend me?"

"She thanked me and seemed to take that as a yes."

"Well now you have no choice, I'll cook; can't live on take aways if we want to win now can we?"

"So who are the other pairs from here?"

"What makes you think that I know?"

"It's you. Who is it?"

"No one knows about the fourth but officer Jones paired with Demming while you were on the phone."

"Demming! As in Tom?"

"Yeah, we'll still win right?"

"Totally, what's the reaction to our pairing?"

"For now it's just in the precinct and people pretty much expected it. The amount of betting pools has tripled."

"I thought they might; probably best to warn you that Alexis plans on getting all the details from you. Don't let her bet on too many ok?"

"Sure, although isn't it me that should worry about that?"

"I'm just reminding you, I know what you're like when you're excited. Come on its lunch time and you've been ordered to buy me food."

"Ok, usual place. We can talk costumes."

"No we can't. You're not getting to know until the day. I shall be having that conversation with your daughter."

"I have no reply to that, come on let's go before we have to take the boys with us."

Laughing they walk into the elevator and as the doors close the camera catches Kate putting her arm through Castles.


	7. Chapter 7

It's late in the loft as Castle sleeps upon the floor.

Above him Kate and Alexis sit talking and eating ice cream on the sofa, completely ignoring the snoring man. Upon the cushion between them a lap top sits, a dancing pair upon the screen. Alexis eyes their movements closely as Kate realises just how close she'll get to Castle.

Both their eyes widen as on the man lifts his partner and spins her above his head. While Kate's mouth hangs open Alexis turns to her.

"Are you going to let dad try that?"

"I...er...Is that actually legal?"

"For our dance I have no idea. I guess we'll find that out at the lesson tomorrow."

They watch further until Kate looks away from the screen, and down to the still sleeping man.

"Ok that one makes me so glad that he's asleep, just tell me that move can't be done in our tango."

"Ah, Kate. The dance they were doing was the argentine tango. Let's make sure dad never sees this. Although to be honest you two could pull it off I just don't like the idea of either of you getting hurt during it."

"Alexis you're so sweet, why can't your dad be more like you?"

As the two giggle happily the man in question begins to wake, confusion evident upon his face. He stretches out and despite herself, Kate can't help but imagine the muscles beneath his shirt.

"And what are you two giggling about?"

Kate almost slams the laptop closed as she refutes his statement.

"I don't giggle Castle, you may have damaged your hearing with your snoring."

"What's on the laptop?"

He eyes is carefully as Kate moves in front of it. He doesn't doubt that they were laughing about him but the nerves he sees in Kate's eyes make him want to find out just what the pair had been looking at.

"Nothing."

"So if it's nothing can I see?"

"Nope, nothing to see, and on that note I should go."

"No, stay. We can watch another movie"

"Castle, it's almost 11 and I have a long day of shopping tomorrow, not to mention our dance lesson."

"You're spending all day tomorrow with us so why not just stay over tonight."

"I've stayed over every night since Monday, my house will feel neglected."

"Somehow I doubt that. Now you know where everything is, I can get you a shirt for the night and no more resisting or I will set my daughter on you."

"But you know I can't resist her."

"No one can, trust me I've tried."

"Fine, but you make breakfast in the morning and no pancakes, I'm sure Lanie will be round pretty early when I tell her to come here."

As Castle walks away he hears his child comment on the M.E. A smile crosses his face as he agrees with them both.

"Lanie is such a shipper and Esposito too."

"I'm not going to question that, come on best get some sleep. Lanie is no doubt planning on dragging us round every shop in New York. I'll text her so she can't spew random suggestions while Esposito breathes in the background. It's just odd."

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you in the morning, night Kate."

Walking to her room, Alexis shouts a goodnight to her dad before turning in for the night. Her dreams are full of dancing and hope; hope that an evolution is about to take place. Who knows, she thinks, maybe tomorrow they'll admit to their feelings.

Downstairs, Kate takes the shirt that Castle offers and goes to change in it while he pours some wine. His eyes nearly pop as she walks back into the room wearing nothing but his shirt. He hides his reaction by handing her a glass of wine and sitting upon the sofa. When she follows suit they are relaxed, sitting together and talking.

"So, tomorrow. It's came so quickly."

"Yeah it has, will your back be ok."

"For tomorrow yeah, it'll be the basics and I'll explain about it. Are you still worried from earlier?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, I just know you well enough to tell. When will you stop worrying?"

"He got out once he could do it again."

"He's under twice the security and after the punch Roy got in he won't be trying again soon."

"Roy, as in the captain?"

"He helped with the second arrest, that's why his knuckles are all bruise. Had to use extra force."

"Ah, gotta love that guy."

"So no more worrying?"

"I will try, it was just so scary."

"I know but we're both fine."

"At first I thought it was Alexis, when she was screaming. Then I saw she was fine and I was so relieved and then I saw why she was screaming and I got mad. You had me so worried."

"Everything is fine now, Alexis is happily not hearing this conversation, that guy is sitting beaten up under tight security and I am right here. My back looked a whole lot worse than it was, you know that."

"You jumped in front of my baby girl; you saved her and got hurt in the process."

"I jumped in front of my friend; I did my job and saved the most innocent person I know. I've been in worse pain and at least I'll get a cool scar."

"Extraordinary doesn't seem to cover you any more, you've surpassed it. No word can truly explain how great you are. I'm glad you're my friend."

"No castle. I'm not your friend."

She pauses at the stricken look upon his face but continues to put him out his misery.

"You're my best friend, and you're pretty great too."

"Ooh a complement."

"Repeat that and I will blame this whole conversation on the alcohol"

"You can't, if you do then Lanie will know you had some and she'll not be happy. She's pretending to think that you're still taking the medicine."

Smiling at him she drinks the last of her wine and gently pats his shoulder as she heads to her room.

"Goodnight Castle, and remember no pancakes."

"I'll remember, night."

The two sleep soundly once they manage to sleep, after hours of thinking about the other. By the morning they have both came to truly realise what the other means but neither are ready to admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK so it's been FOREVER since I last updated this, I have reasons, tonnes of them. But I doubt you really want to read them. So thank you for your patience, and I promise I won't make you wait nearly as long for the next chapter, under a week, hopefully.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

After many hours of shopping, Kate finally reaches home. Lanie had left her and Alexis a few hours before in order to go to her own lesson, while Castle had just picked Alexis up for the two to grab some lunch together.

Castle may have been acting as if he wanted the alone time with his child but Kate knows that he really just wanted to give her some time to herself before the lesson. Probably because they both know that Kate won't spend tonight at her own apartment.

Laying on her sofa, Kate's mind wanders from the book in her hand. It's not one of his, but of his rival. She smiles as she imagines his reaction and then is shocked by the accuracy of it.

Shaking her head she returns to her reading, hoping that the words upon the page would banish her nerves, it doesn't.

The knot in her stomach tightens as she considers the afternoon's events; logic tells her that if she doesn't fear a bullet or a knife then she shouldn't fear a man. Not this man at any rate. But for some reason her insides are doing summersaults at the idea of being held by him as he sweeps her around the room.

She hasn't vocalised these feelings, she knows Lanie's reply and part of her fears what Alexis would say.

Her inner battle rages on as she gets abandons the book and begins getting ready for the lesson. She finds herself wanting to look nice for Castle, a thought that scares her, and eventually just goes with it. Applying simple make up and the cherry scent he seems to love so much.

Finally ready, Kate makes the journey to the hall, her mind still a raging war. She wants to analyse everything, what she wants from him, what she feels for him, what could happen between them.

She's not daft, she knows that this will change everything but begrudgingly she also realises that it's time. To long have they hidden emotions and pretended, too long have they avoided this moment and too long have they denied the inevitable.

Now, if only she could find the courage to talk to him, to take that step. Walking into the building, Kate pushes the topic away, for today there will be no talk, just two best friends learning to dance together, to a love song. While his daughter watches.

Sliding her mask into place Kate becomes the detective and turns the last corner, now only a door stands between her and the biggest challenge of her life. She knows it's going to be a rollercoaster but she doesn't realise just how wild the ride will be.

* * *

_**Is asking for reviews pushing my luck? **_

_**Or can I just come out and ask who missed me?**_

_**Oh and this isn't beta'd. So sorry if you found awful mistakes, there's an flu bug going around and almost everyone is ill.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so as aimed for here is the next chapter, within a week of the last one I might add. I doubt the next one will be so quick but I'll try not to make you wait too long.**_

_**A big thanks goes to **_Ayeshajen_** for betaing this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fear begins to grip Kate as she walks through the corridor; she hides it from the world as she reaches to pull open the door. She doesn't want to, she wants to reverse time and run away from this before it is too late. She fakes a smile and enters the room, apprehension trying to eat her alive.

"Ah, Detective, Perfect timing, I just finished planning today's session."

"Really, well Castle will be here in a minute, he and Alexis were out for lunch."

"Oh, she is such a lovely girl. Now it'll just be the basics today, have you any health concerns?"

"Yeah, I got slashed earlier in the week, nothing too serious but there are some stitches to avoid pulling."

"Could I maybe see? I've heard that cops often underplay nearly every injury."

"Sure, but not with the camera on."

After shocking Elizabeth with the extent of the injury, the two women wait for Castle and Alexis, who when she appears is happily dragging along a man, Jim Beckett to be exact.

Kate's jaw drops as she sees her dad and the usually reserved woman almost runs into her fathers arms. Ignoring the smiling duo beside them, Jim pulls back to get a proper look at his daughter and to explain his presence. "I bumped into this lovely young lady while buying coffee and upon realising who I was she invited me here. Is that ok Katie?"

"Of course it is dad."

Alexis takes the time to speak up. "As much fun as it will be watching you two, I thought it would be nice to have someone for me to talk to and I wanted to make dad squirm." Kate laughs and embraces the girl, each of their fathers watching with soft eyes. Across the female's heads their eyes meet and in that second whole conversations are had.

Pulling back the group turn to Elizabeth to begin their lesson. It starts smoothly, the friendship between the pair dispersing any awkwardness until it was time to hold one another.

"Right the hold is really important so let's start on that straight away. If you could step close together and face one another. That's it."

The two do as asked, Kate biting her lip as she steps closer to the attractive man. Castle hides his own reaction to her proximity. The moment is awkward as both are unsure of themselves. Elizabeth moves them together positioning them correctly. She moves them so that Castles arm is around Kate's waist and the pairs hands are joined, the trainer steps back and surveys the pose.

"The actual pose is different but with your back as it is this is best for now, just one little adjustment and it'll be perfect."

Unmoving and unwilling to break the staring contest he is having with Kate, Castle asks what the adjustment is; the answer both pleases and displeases him.

"Ah, I thought you might be the one to ask that, it's actually you that does the adjustment. It's part of a move in the routine. Rick you have to pull her in close. Kate you have to respond as if you're flattered and surprised and don't fight him. Not yet."

Still staring into one another's eyes, Kate is lost in his blues ones and is genuinely surprised when Castle pulls her close. She gasps in response and at the reaction he smiles. Her heart melts at the sight. She had expected some warning but his movement was sudden and she reacted naturally to it, as a woman not as a cop.

Now their bodies were pressed together the atmosphere in the room heated up and the two watchers exchange looks, mischief and plotting alight in both sets of eyes. Taking the girls phone, he snaps a picture of the two and when Alexis receives her phone back she is surprised to see a new contact entered in it.

Grandpa Jim.

Tears are almost in her eyes as Alexis hugs the man, the gesture means a lot to her and as he whispers to her, it takes all her resolve not to cry. "You are family to Katie and so you're family to me."

Pulling back he wipes some of her tears away and speaks the words that he knows will make her smile. "Now what do you say to some matchmaking seeing as they definitely need a push." Alexis smiled at him and nods agreement, then the duo turn back to watching the lesson unfold.

The hour passes quickly and by the end the pair, while still not completely comfortable in one another's arms, they are not nearly so awkward. Elizabeth leaves them with the basic steps to practice along with some rather odd advice. "So, I want to see that you've been practising as I can still see some discomfort in the hold. I would recommend working to overcome that. Simple things like hugs and maybe while watching movies just curling up together. You want to be as familiar and comfortable with the contact as possible."

Alexis and Jim share a look, this is a perfect chance for them to take advantage of in their plotting. Alexis jumps to reply to the woman before either adult reacts, smiling sweetly and projecting her most innocent look.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure they practice and we're having a movie night later so it's perfect.

Elizabeth smiles and nods, completely understanding the girls intentions, the vibes coming from the pair are hard to ignore and chemistry like that is truly rare. Hiding her laugh at the not so subtle antics of the teen and older man, she bids them goodbye.

Castle turns to Alexis confusion evident on his face. "We are?"

"Yeah, we've got to, so we'll go get supplies and then its Indiana Jones marathon time."

Castle groans. "Really? Do you not remember the last time I so much as referred to it? There is the curse thing too."

"But dad, it's already been decided and besides three against one, we win."

"We?"

"Yeah, Kate'll side with us even if it's just so she can tease you and we decided while you were butchering those dance moves."

Castle goes to speak again but Kate interrupts him, she sees the joy in her father's eyes at getting to spend time with Alexis and besides she likes those movies.

"Yeah Castle she's right, I side with them but for the record I didn't butcher any moves. If that happened then it was his fault."

She walks off one arm wrapped around her dad and the other around Alexis, it takes him a moment but eventually Castle joins them, snapping a picture as he does so. The simple action so similar to Alexis' earlier gives Kate an idea.

* * *

_**Oh and I don't own Castle, or dancing. Actually for the record I can't dance. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, first I just want to thank everyone who is reading this and reviewing and putting on Alerts, this is one of my most popular stories and i must admit is really fun to write too.

**_Also big thanks to Ayeshajen for betaing this, if that's actually a word. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Never in his dreams had Rick ever imagined just how intense his feelings would be while holding Kate in his arms. He feels as if electricity is still buzzing through him as he walks with Alexis into his home. He can still feel her touch and he longs for it again.

He has always wanted her, she is after all beautiful, but now he realises that he no longer wants her; he needs her. His mind replays the afternoon, and the feeling of her pressed against him and hearing her heart beat in time with his.

He stops walking as the truth hits him, he loves her. He loves her as much as he loves Alexis and his mother, more than he loved either of his ex-wives. More than he loved Kyra. Although he knew this and had for a while, he now knows what it is like to hold her and his thoughts begin to head in a direction that drives him straight into the shower.

Alexis is running around downstairs getting everything set up for the movie night she has decided upon, her actions can be heard from his room. Smiling Rick remembers the way that she had connected with Kate's dad. The way they would look mischievously at one another or randomly laugh while he was trying desperately not to make a mistake. It was a surprising way to meet the man. They had just walked into the coffee shop and were probably talking quite loudly and actually about Kate.

"_So, Dad, how much better than you do you think she'll be?"_

"_Who say's she'll be better?"_

"_She's always better and besides, this is uncharted territory for both of you"_

"_Uncharted territory? Have you been watching those movies again?"_

"_No and what makes you say that, the phrase is perfectly common, and stop trying to avoid the question."_

"_Honey, this conversation doesn't need to happen."_

"_That's what Kate told Lanie, but seriously you'll be in constant contact for a long time, and it's not exactly a platonic dance. That and if you get this right, so much will come from it."_

"_Enlighten me."_

"_Well there are the obvious reasons, loads of money for charity, you're book sales will go up and we could maybe update your image a bit. NYPD will get so much publicity, we get to see Javier topless and I get to see you and Kate connect."_

"_I'm going to ignore that one about Esposito and I can't believe Beckett agreed with you. And what do you mean update my image?"_

"_Every female on the planet will agree with me about him. Just because he's like a brother to her doesn't mean she doesn't notice his body and you don't act the playboy anymore. Time to show them a mature, serious you."_

"_Mature, serious me? Honey I'm not sure he exists."_

"_He never used to but since you met Kate you've grown up, even Grams says so."_

_Before Rick could reply an older man interrupts them as they reach the counter, he smiles at them and Rick cannot help but think that maybe he had met him before, the truth however is slightly different._

"_Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear. Am I right in thinking that you are Rick Castle?"_

"_Yeah, and this is my daughter Alexis."_

"_Well it's really good to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jim Beckett, Katie's dad."_

"_Oh Mr Beckett it's a pleasure to meet you and as for what you've heard, I'm not sure what she's said."_

"_Oh all good things, about Alexis at any rate. I did sort of catch your conversation. May I ask what Katie's doing that has her talking about her friend's physique?"_

"_Have you heard of the Services Dance competition? The ballroom and Latin one. Well we're going to compete; in fact this afternoon is our first lesson. Why don't you come and watch? I'm sure Alexis would love to have someone to sit with."_

"_And what would my daughter say to that?"_

_Alexis who has been silent through most of the exchange speaks up. "We'll say I asked. Everyone knows that I can't be denied and even Kate isn't immune. I'm sure she won't mind and it would be great to have someone to laugh with when Dad trips up."_

_She uses the look and in a second Jim can understand why so many find it difficult to say no to the girl. Smiling he decides that it would be fun and he wants to see his little girl interact with the man that she hasn't realised that she loves. "Sure, I'm sure it'll be fun."_

_Rick dresses quickly as he rushes to help his daughter. He has completely forgotten Elizabeth's parting advice. Alexis however had not and proceeds to remind him as he looks at the room's layout._

_The furniture had now been moved and the sofa and two chairs now faced the sheet that had become their own movie screen. Rick sees the two seater sofa and raises his eyebrows at the arrangement. Alexis sighs loudly at his forgetfulness. "Dad, there's going to be four of us, so a chair for Grandpa Jim, a chair for me and you and Kate get the sofa. I expect to see lots of snuggling."_

"_Snuggling?"_

"_Were you listening when Elizabeth said you and Kate were to become comfortable with contact and come on, you know you want to."_

"_Well, we were told to but…wait, Grandpa Jim?"_

"_Yeah, he told me to call him that, he put it in my phone. He said that anyone that's important to Kate is important to him. He's great and he says that I remind him a bit of Kate when she was my age, before her wild streak."_

_The doorbell sounds and Rick throws his answer over his shoulder as he goes to answer it. "So if you go wild then I can blame her?" _

"_No dad that doesn't even make sense."_

* * *

**_So next up is Kate's point of view as she talks to her Dad._**

**_Reviews would be lovely and I should really mention that I have put up images on DeviantArt that go along with some of my stories along with others. I also have my own orignal work there, mainly in the form of poetry. My name there is the same as here. Just in case that interests you_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi!**_

_**Ok so I am a little bit hyper tonight but seeing as Aberdeen Uni have decided to give me an interview and the fact that my birthday is only a few days away, almost 48 hours in fact, I think it's allowed. **_

_**But ignoring my random outburst, I don't own Castle, and somehow I doubt that I'll get it for my birthday, but besides the people that do have it are pretty epic so Yay!**_

**_Thank you Ayeshajen for kindly once again being the beta for my random scribbles_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

After arranging what time to arrive at Castle's place, Kate took her dad back to her apartment so that she could get ready for the movie night. For no reason that she could understand her dad smiled and laughed for the whole journey while questioning her about the two people he just met.

"So Rick seems nice, and Alexis is brilliant isn't she?"

"Yeah Lex is brilliant and well Castle's Castle."

"I told Lex to call me Grandpa Jim, are you ok with that? It's just she's great and I'd really like to get to know her. I know how important she is to you and besides every girl needs a grandpa even if they cope fine without one."

"Really? That's nice, I'm sure she's thrilled. If Castle says it's ok then I do too."

"He'll agree, honey he'll agree to almost anything if it involves you, I'm not blind I can see how he feels for you. But we'll save that talk till we're at your place; I saw that look on your face. You had an idea."

"Just something I thought me and Lex could do, I'm not going to tell you just like she won't tell Castle."

"Why do you call him Castle?"

"It's his name."

"Katie, he's your best friend surely you can use his first name."

"It's what I've always called him, just like he calls me Beckett."

"He calls you that all the time?"

"Well no, if I'm upset or in danger he'll use my first name but only then."

"I bet he refers to you as Kate in his mind."

Kate is saved from having to answer when they pull up at her apartment, in silence they walk up and Jim is the first to speak as they enter her living room.

"What did the instructor mean when she mentioned your back? Have you been injured?"

Kate looks away for a moment, deciding what to say. When she looks back her dad can see a mix of love and fear in her eyes.

"Alexis was visiting the precinct, she wanted to talk about a boy. Somehow a crazy man got past security and came into the room we were in. It seemed like he was after me but then he saw Alexis. When he swung his arm I saw the knife and shoved her out the way. It cut down my back."

"Oh Katie."

"Castle saw, he heard Alexis scream and came to help us, punched the guy so hard he went flying and actually dented the wall he hit. Lanie patched me up while the boys calmed Alexis."

"What did Rick do? It must have been hard for him to choose between you both."

"He stayed with me, checked Alexis over first but then stayed when Lanie put the stitches in. Said that she'd kill him for leaving me."

"I can believe that, how is she handling it?"

"She seems fine now, I've stayed at hers most this week, and they both got kind of clingy for a bit. Although I've spoken to Castle about it she feels guilty, that I took the knife meant for her. I can't seem to bring myself to tell her that until he saw her, I was the target."

"Does Rick know?"

"Yeah I explained after the second incident."

"Second incident?"

"The guy got out and came back to the precinct, aiming for me and Castle but the captain got him, doubt the guy'll be going anywhere for a while."

Jim pulls Kate close into a hug as he sees the distress that she has so carefully hidden these past few days, as he holds her he tells her to let it out and secure in her fathers comforting embrace, the detective breaks down.

"What if I hadn't moved in time? Or if Castle had been too late in acting. She could have been hurt; I was so scared for her. What if she'd wanted to talk to her dad, he would've got hurt and then…Dad I couldn't have handled that."

"Shh, Katie it's ok, they're fine. In a few minutes we will be off to meet them and watch some movies with them. I will keep an eye on young Lex while you snuggle with her father."

"Snuggle….with Castle?"

She pulls away from him and he can already see that her tears are drying. He chuckles at her reaction, knowing full well that she actually wants to but hasn't realised yet. He fixes her a look and unable to stop herself she spills about her confusion about her emotions.

"I like him, a lot. So much that it's scary. He's had two ex wives, how can I know that he won't hurt me, if he even wants me like that. On the other hand I've seen him with Alexis and he's let me get close to her, he won't abandon me after that."

"Is that everything or do you have more to say before I answer?"

"He's my best friend, what if it doesn't work out and I lose him?"

"Katie, I saw his face when he watched you with Alexis; he looked like it was the best thing on the planet. He cares about you as much as he does for his daughter and I can tell that it's a lot. I know you like him but honey it's more than that and we both know it. I seriously doubt that it won't work, you two have an unbelievable connection, and I can see that after an hour of meeting him. Give it a try Katie."

"I'll think about it Dad, I will. But for tonight I'll just enjoy a film with them. And why am I to _snuggle_ with him?"

"Instructors orders, get comfortable in his embrace so you shall be doing that, the bonus is that you'll probably fall asleep in his arms and become even more comfortable. Just don't think too long, Katie, You're heart can make good decisions too."

"Ok dad, just give me a few minutes and we'll go, I'm going to pack some stuff seeing as I'll probably crash there tonight, I usually do after movies, I'm sure they'll let you too."

"How many spare rooms do they have?"

"Just the one, how?"

"Well I'll definitely have to stay then, meaning you'll have to bunk with him."

"You want me to sleep with him!"

"Yeah, knowing you it'll just be sleeping but eventually you'll move onto more. When you have the place to yourselves of course."

"Dad, can we stop this conversation. I'm beginning to realise how Alexis feels."

"Does Rick tell her to sleep with guys?"

"No, but he tries to get her to study less and have some fun."

By now she has gathered her stuff and conversation flows seamlessly as they drive to his loft. It continues right up until they reach the door and as they knock they hear some of the conversation inside. Kate smiles at the antics of her two friends but is soon confronted with a different emotion when a freshly showered Castle opens the door, eyes sparkling happily.

* * *

_**Ok so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will include the promised snuggling along with some caskett fluff and possible some mischievous plotting.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely, they really make my day, I take critism too and I try to reply to them all, (I'm just nice like that).**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi all, just a quick note to say that i hope you enjoy this chapter and i promise that I am planning some fluffy and sappy moments. If you have any suggestions just leavea review. Reviews make me so happy!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

His witty comment dies upon his tongue as his eyes meet the lovely green orbs of his partner. He smiles mischievously, as he beckons his guests in. He pushes a calm and relaxed vibe into the room while internally he tries not to panic.

He wants nothing more than to take Kate in his arms and never let go but fears rejection. He realizes that the evening will be awkward but he so desperately wants to start the snuggling. If he is honest though he just doesn't want Kate to know how he feels.

Kate can feel her stomach churning as Rick's fingers brush across her neck and he helps her with her jacket. She feels the electricity of the contact jump through her. She wants him and has for a while but now she has a lot of things to think about and it is confusing. She wants nothing more than to be in his arms, there is where she will make her decision.

The time is approaching but as eager as she is to snuggle with him, she doesn't want to be the one to mention it. She can see something in Rick's eyes, some emotion that she dare not label. At that moment, as she sees his nervousness through his calm act, she has to stop herself from hugging him.

He can see something in her eyes, as clearly as he can see her nervousness. The thought that she's nervous about him strikes him and as the realisation really takes hold he has to work to hide a silly grin. Luckily

Alexis breaks the moment with a carefully planned entrance, not that either of the two know that. She bounces in and after a hug and hello to Kate she turns to Jim and greets him with the same enthusiasm, possibly more. As soon as she can she leads Jim out the room and the two are left behind. They assume it's for a tour of the loft or to get seated for the films.

Trying not to laugh at the girls happy antics, Kate turns to her best friend and the earlier tension is gone. "We've been replaced, you know that right?"

"Nah, she'll come back to us eventually, I have all the money," Rick responds.

"Right, but until then?"

"How long do you reckon?"

"I don't know, depends on what you do. Just be glad for now."

"You don't mind him spending time with Alexis?"

"She'll be good for him; I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Apparently she reminds him of you. How accurate is that?"

"Quite I think, now that it's mentioned. But at least now you have someone else to help terrorise boyfriends. He probably still has the shotguns from when I was her age."

"Shotguns?"

"Yeah, but then again I had some wild boyfriends, unlike Alexis so I think you'll be fine."

"Does this mean I can get permission to hear stories about you?"

"No, definitely not."

The two have moved now, walking in sync without even realising it, and enter the living room. She smiles when she sees the sheet and when Rick places his hand upon her back and leads her to the sofa, she lets him. Her spine tingles at the touch despite the fabric between their skins. He feels it too but they both hide the reaction as he motions for her to sit upon the sofa.

As she does so he turns to go find his daughter exiting the kitchen with Jim behind her. In their arms are three bowls of popcorn. Alexis happily announces this and sits her bowl upon her chair.

Jim speaks as he seats himself on the other chair. "This is quite the place you've got here Rick. Alexis gave me a quick tour. Those books of yours must be doing well."

"They are, the latest one is the most popular yet, not a surprise really considering the inspiration."

When he leaves the room to find the drinks, Jim shoots his daughter a pointed look. As said daughter looks away, he sends his newly appointed granddaughter a grin. When Kate turns back to him his face is once again neutral.

He smiles as Rick's voice shouts from the kitchen. "How about milkshakes while watching the movie?"

The three in the living area look to one another before agreeing and Kate stood to go help with Alexis's unspoken encouragement. She doesn't notice the gleeful look shared by the other two as she went. The sight in the kitchen makes her smile as she watches the man become totally engrossed in the task.

His bubble was broken by a ringing laughter and he turned to see his friend standing watching him, a gentle smile upon her face. He went to ask for the source of her amusement when she stepped closer and with her thumb wiped something from his cheek.

He watched with hungry eyes as she licked her thumb and spoken gently into his ear. "Aren't you a messy boy."

Unable to speak he just nods wildly making Kate laugh more as her inside twist at his adorableness. She can feel her heart melting at him. In this moment she realises that all her dad said was true and that it was time for that step. Letting the moment pass, the duo quickly made the milkshakes and returned to the sofa to let Alexis start the movie. Kate and Rick sit side by side upon the sofa but when the titles are done Alexis pauses the film and looks pointedly at them. "I thought that you two wouldn't need to be told again, move closer and just snuggle. It's not going to kill you and for gods sake you're acting as if cooties actually exist."

After a shared look the two know that it is best not to argue and move closer. Rick turns and open his arms to let Kate move close into him. She rests her head upon his chest as he brings his arm round and holds her close. Satisfied Alexis looks away and the movie resumes but the duo barely registers this.

The lack of further awkwardness surprises Rick and he pushes it to the back of his mind and just enjoys the moment. His heart soars as she cuddles in closer and Rick has never been happier in his life. Hope begins to flicker within him, perhaps one day soon he will be able to hold her with no excuse.

Kate can hear his heart beat against his chest and she can feel her own keeping time with it. A smile slips across her features as she relaxes into his side. Her heart makes the decision, and pushes all doubts from her mind. This is where she belongs.

With him.

Always.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Castle, honest although it would be epic if I did.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

By half way through the film, nearly all of them are asleep. Jim is the only exception; he sits half watching the screen and half watching his family. He smiles as he thinks that last thought, his family. Sure he has only known Rick and Alexis for a few hours but they have both already won his heart.

He can see clearly how much they both love his little girl and how much she does in return. That is all it takes. Now all he needs is for Katie to admit her feelings and then they truly will be family. He casts an eye to where she is laid curled up in the side of her best friend. At some point their hands have become joined and to all the world they look like a blissfully happy couple.

Both are smiling, obviously happy to be in the others arms but a noise makes Jim looks away from them, to the sleeping teenager on the chair beside them. She shivers in her sleep, her face distressed and Jim's heart softens as he silently stands and covers her slim form with a blanket. She does not settle like he hoped and in fact continues to become more distressed. Unable to watch any longer, Jim gently wakes her from her nightmare and pulls her into his arms as her tears begin to fall.

Once she has finished crying he leads her to the kitchen and sits her down upon a stool before taking the one beside her. His face is full of fatherly concern and Alexis can see Kate in his eyes. She can trust this man and she already is beginning to love him like she would a grandfather. She smiles softly as he points out the other two, his intention of lightening the mood clear.

She is still slightly shaking and so Jim retrieves the blanket and puts it round her shoulders and as he does so Alexis begins to talk. The emotions of the past few days spill out as she speaks about her nightmare. Glad to have someone to tell. She loves her dad dearly but as she speaks she knows that she would never admit as much to him.

"It's the first nightmare, I guess we'd all expected them sooner, but Kate stayed with us. She knew that they would happen and so did dad. They both stayed close that night. I'm pretty sure Dad checked in on me loads of times but my dreams were peaceful. I know dad's worried about Kate as well as me. I overheard them last night."

"Do they know that you heard?"

"No, Kate actually mentioned that she was glad I wasn't there, she obviously didn't want me worried or anything."

"Sounds like Katie to me, so can I ask about the nightmare? Kate told me what happened at the precinct."

"The man came back but it was Dad and Kate in the room. He killed them both and then came for me. Then it changed and I was with Kev and we walked in and they were just laying there and then suddenly Grams and Kev and Jav and Lanie were all there dead too. Then more people kept appearing first Paige and mom, then you and Ash, it was horrible. I've got this awful feeling now, like something is going to happen."

"Aw Alexis, everything is fine. You are safe here and look; your Dad and Kate are fine. More than that, they are happy and you are about to tell me where to find the ice cream so we can banish anything left from that nightmare."

"Fridge, just open it and you'll see it. We can live on the stuff and Dad stocked up the other day."

As Jim turns to get it someone bangs on the door. Alexis almost recoils in fear with, her dream still fresh in her mind. Jim walks to the door braced for action but when he looks through the peep hole he relaxes as he sees who the two on the other side are.

Smiling at Alexis he opens the door and watches her face light up as she sees the two that enter, that is until she sees the guns by their sides.

* * *

_**I know you all want fluff but I can't stop myself from putting in some action too, but don't worry the fluff and Caskett and the dancing is my priority, so I promise that cute moments will eventually outweigh the current action stuff.**_

_**Reviews would make my day, Those who have reviews before have all made me smile and I really appreciate that. **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon. It's already written and everything.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, as usual I just want to thank everyone for reading and showing an interest in this story,, It's my most popular story yet!**_

_**Thank you to my Beta, Ayeshajen you're pretty great for doing this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alexis stared at the two men with fear creeping onto her face. Jim pulls her in for a hug as he begins to question the intentions of their guests. "Boys, what is going on? Why are you here? And with those?"

Kevin looks at the man whom he has known for many years and then back to his puzzled partner. Sometimes he forgets that Javier hasn't always been at the Twelfth and has actually never met Jim Beckett. "We've got a situation, where's Kate and Castle?"

"Asleep, over there. But explain, Kevin, what kind of situation?"

"Did she tell you about the man the other day?"

"Yeah, but he's locked up now."

"Not any more. Someone bust him out."

"What? That doesn't fit with what she told me. He was working alone."

"Whoever broke him out wasn't working with him. He's after Kate, so we think that someone who has a grudge let him out so he could get her."

"Why is he after her in the first place?"

"He spent years in prison for a murder he didn't do."

"Was she the one that put him away?"

"No she wasn't Jim, but Joanna represented him and when she died no one else believed he was innocent."

"So he's going after Katie, I don't really understand."

"The prison warped his mind and he's became focused on her. The captain was the one to get all this, he'll be able to explain more. Meantime Esposito is going to get you two to the precinct while I stick with Kate and Castle."

Alexis turns to the figures sleeping on the sofa, her Dad snores softly as he holds Kate close. It's a surprise that they are still asleep but the pair were so tired. The detectives follow her gaze and smile at the sight. Both men are full of questions, Esposito slightly more than Kevin. Alexis speaks as they watch the sleeping pair, her maturity is clear. "He's after Dad too isn't he? Because Dad stopped him."

"I'm afraid so, but we need to get you safe. We know why he went for you the other day."

"Why? Did he think I was an easier target?"

Kevin walks close and pulls Alexis in for a hug before looking straight into her eyes, he speaks softly as if the tone could ease the meaning.

"He's after Kate because she meant everything to her mom but when he got there he saw you. He aimed for you thinking that you were Kate's."

Alexis looks to the sofa, her gaze fixed upon the entwined hands of the sleeping duo, when she speaks it is as if from far away.

"She reacted as if I were; she reacted like my own mother wouldn't."

As Jim pulls her into his side, wanting to make all her pain go away, Javier speaks for the first time. His mind is full of questions but they can wait, this man is obviously related to Beckett in some way, and both Alexis and Ryan trust him so Javier will trust him too. His gaze is upon the duo while he speaks, making a decision. "Kev, you go with them, I'll keep the other two safe."

"Javier.."

"No, I can handle this danger; let me play the big brother."

"You always do."

"That's because you're no good at it. Just be ready with the goofy comments for when we get the guy."

"Fine, but no threatening Castle, that's Kate's job"

The pair are slightly away from the others now, their voices low so they cannot be heard by the other two. "You've been calling her Kate since we got here, what's with that?"

"It feels weird to call her Beckett in front of her dad,"

"Her dad? That's who that is? Thanks for telling me sooner, bro. Now you're better with Alexis than me and you know Mr Beckett so it's best you're with them. Kev, I play big brother while you play little, ok."

"Fine, but what am I going to tell Lanie?"

"The truth, she'll understand and besides don't I get extra credit for protecting her best friend?"

"Right, see you later man, you can wake them up."

"Yeah, wish me luck with that. "

"You'll survive."

The man turns from his chosen brother and leads Alexis and Jim out of the room, Alexis has gathered stuff from her room and Jim carries it for her as they leave. She spends the last few steps memorizing the image of her dad sleeping so peacefully yet as soon as the door closes behind her, Javier begins to wake them.

Kate wakes first, slowly and still half asleep it takes her some time to realise that the man waking her is her friend. "Espo, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"Well, Ryan's got Alexis and your dad, and you're lying on Castle." As he speaks she wakes up more and upon his last words she sits bolt upright and after reluctantly removing her hand from Castle's she watches the man wake.

The lack of her body beside his wakes him and his eyes snap open as her fingers separate from his. The look on her face is tender as he pulls his mind from sleep but before he can speak she turns to another and Rick sees Esposito for the first time. He too bolts upright and begins to look round wildly for his child.

Kate's hand upon his arm calms him and he looks to Esposito for answers. "They're both with Kevin, He's taken them to safety but we've got to act quickly. We haven't got much time."

Rick can't talk so Kate does. "What's happening, Javier tell me."

"The man escaped again, his name is Liam Kennedy, and he's made it his mission to kill you both."

"I know that name."

"I know you do, but now let's focus on a plan. He could be here at any moment."

"You stayed to warn us."

"No I stayed to protect you."

"Javier."

"Let me play protective big brother, please."

"Fine, just this once. How did Alexis take all this?"

"Hugged your dad the whole time, not that I knew it was him. How long have you known Ryan anyway?"

"I've always known him, he's a distant cousin."

"He's what?"

The look on Espo's face pulls Rick from his stupor and he is about to insert his own comment when the door bursts open and Liam Kennedy bursts in.

* * *

_**For those that have read my other stories you know my fond love of cliff-hangers, I don't do them on purpose but it's the best way to end this chapter. Don't worry, You'll like what I've got planned for the duo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi, so you didn't have to wait long before this chapter, I hope that by the end of this you won't hate me too much, and maybe love me a bit too? **_

_**I don't own Castle, I never have and probably never will.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The trio stare in shock at the man as he fills the doorway, a rather large gun by his side. He's a tall man but the gun stretches from his dangling hand down past his knees. Rick takes Kate's hand without even realising as they duck down on the sofa knowing there is still chance that Kennedy has not seen them. Esposito has crouched behind the kitchen counter and is also unseen. Hands twined they look at one another, confessions on each of their lips but the man shifts position and the situation demands all their attention.

"How did he find us? And so fast?" Rick mouths to her not wanting to make a sound. She has no reply for him and so just holds his hand tighter, hoping to convey her feelings.

Their fingers entwine once more Kennedy steps forward calling out. "Oh Katie, I know you're here, and your boyfriend too. Come out and I'll make your death quick."

Kate closes her eyes desperately trying to come up with a plan but she can't think of any. Each scenario she can think of is too dangerous. Either one of them could get shot and she doesn't even have her gun with her. She has no plan and one look tells her that Rick doesn't either. She can see Esposito who is the only one with a weapon and the one in the worst position to use it. Kennedy begins to enter the loft shouting a statement with each step. He moves slowly, almost stalking them as he looks for where they are hidden.

"It seems you have some enemies Katie, they've been rather helpful. Got me out of that jail, twice, and all I had to do is promise to kill your boyfriend too."

"It was him that set me straight on who the girl was and made me promise to wait until she was safely out of the way. So Katie tell me what did you do to piss him off?"

With a nod Esposito begins to silently move from his hiding place. Kate can see him edging away from them aiming to give her the distraction she needs. She looks at Rick desperate to make her intention clear. He does understand and his eyes widen in fear, especially at the risk the plan puts her in.

"I must say, to be given you're address as well as all the information I needed, was pretty unexpected but I planned on killing him anyway so it's basically for free. I must say Katie I expected more, surely you can face me. Don't be a coward, Mommy would be so disappointed."

Nodding Rick agrees to stay put as the two listen to Kennedy's last statement before Esposito fires upon him and signals Kate's time to move. She begins to move but as she does Rick pulls her close and kisses her with all his being, desperate for her to know how much he loves her. She returns the kiss and embrace tears in her eyes as she pulls away, not wanting to leave him but she needs to save him. As Kennedy turns and fires back at Esposito his eyes follow her as she moves into position.

Just before Kennedy turns back she mouths one last sentence to him. "I love you."

Before he can react Kennedy turns back almost startled to see her standing there in front of him.

He gestures in the direction of Esposito his gun trained on her. "So the boyfriend can shoot."

"No he can't, my brother however can." Kate stands there oozing confidence, wearing no shoes and carrying no weapon. She watches without reaction as the man walks towards her and her lack of fear annoys him.

Kennedy tries to become more menacing as he steadily approaches her. "I know you're bluffing, you're standing here with no hope. This isn't a game of poker. There is no way to beat me."

"So then why don't you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you've come after me and my family. Why you've promised to kill for someone, in fact who is it that let you out? Who hates me that much?"

"I'm not going to tell you who, I don't even know. You however probably do. Sounded like a scorned boyfriend to me."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Your mother abandoned me, she was the only one who believed me but did she make others believe, no. She went and got herself killed instead. I told her not to look into it but she did. She abandoned me for death. I lost so many years of my life; I lost my fiancée, my home, all my money. I lost everything I loved. So I thought, why not take everything she cared about. You."

"It's not her fault she was murdered, what did she get into?"

"I'm going to kill you; I'm not going to give you that answer. You'll never know."

Kate's heart is pounding and she is close to panic and only the need to protect the man behind the sofa keeps her from crumbling. Her mind races as she tries to stall further and twist the situation to her favour.

"Then kill me, I'll see my mum and she'll tell me, she'll tell me everything. I remember her speaking about you. She'd said such nice things. She knew you were innocent and she tried so hard to prove it. She would have hated that she couldn't help you, that she couldn't be there to show them your innocence. That's why I never realised it was you, the man she described would never do this."

"The man she knew never spent years in jail, tortured for something he didn't do. He hadn't lost everything. He had hope and he put it in her. She failed him, she failed me. You now pay for that."

"Haven't I already paid enough?"

"How have you paid for her getting herself killed? What promises did she break, how can you have paid more than me?"

Kate lets her tears fall as she speaks, not all her words are true and she feels none of the betrayal she speaks of but it still holds some truths.

"She never saw me graduate; she didn't help me with boys. She didn't celebrate my first job or teach me the things I need to know. She never saw me fall in love, she promised to make my wedding day, to help with my children, to guide me through my first pregnancy. She promised and yet that's promises broken. I've needed her a hell of a lot more than you. At least you know why she failed. I've never known. So you tell me, haven't I suffered enough."

"Fine I'll tell you but when I kill you, I expect you to make my grievances known to her."

He's about to continue when he suddenly stops, his mind looking back over her speech. His eyes narrow as he looks at her. Suspicion fills him as he looks her up and down; his eyes still flicker around the room as he searches for her companions, unaware of the number.

"Children? Pregnancy? Wedding? I was informed that it was just your boyfriend I was to kill."

"You're informant seems a bit out of date."

His eyes dart towards her stomach and she instantly covers it with her hands. He still looks sceptical and fires some questions at her. "How long?"

"Three months,"

"Told the dad yet?"

"No, so can you let me live to do that?"

"No, but I can't kill you while the child is in there, you'll have to come with me."

"What? No!"

"Oh yes, I won't kill the child so we're just going to have to wait till you have it and then I will kill you."

Panic overcomes Kate and she steps backwards until she hit's the window. She can see the city below and the cop cars that surround the base of the building. Somewhere among them is a traitor, one that hates her. Her hands shake as she tries to open the window, she can't die, not now that she's told him.

A bang echo's across the room as Roy Montgomery bursts into the room with a squad of back up but as Kate sees this them a single shot rings out and all Esposito can see is Kate falling to the floor.

* * *

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Don't kill me!**_

_**I promise we will get back to happy fluffy moments soon, I have some rather cute moments planned, but hey! They've admitted feelings, kind of, yeah. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So here's the chapter you've been waiting on.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Roy handcuffs Kennedy, Javier Esposito rushes across the room to check on his friends. He calls out to them not knowing what to expect as he can see glass all over the floor. Javier could see that the bullet had shattered the window and hoped that his friend was able to get out of the way in time. "Beckett, Castle? Are you two ok?"

"We're fine." It was Castle that answered, his voice confident but with a hidden undercurrent.

Javier decides to direct the question solely to his boss. "Beckett, Are you ok?"

"She's fine, I told you."

Javier hears giggles begin to echo through the loft. Everyone in the room turns to stare at the sofa, shocked. The captain raises an eyebrow and Javier proceeds to approach the sofa with caution.

The giggling gets louder with each step and as he rounds the sofa he cannot believe his eyes. Still laying upon the floor are Castle and Beckett, the latter laughing at the former. Unaware of Javier's presence he begins to tickle the detective who shrieks as she tries to escape him.

The relief of her safety has pushed all thoughts from Rick's mind as he shamelessly pulls her into his arms. No longer being tickled Kate ends her laughter and their eyes lock. Unnoticed above them Javier rolls his eyes at the pair but his jaw soon drops as the pair's lips join.

Within seconds the male detective is across the room stuttering their actions to the captain. Roy shakes his head as he listens as it's not what he would have expected from the detective. Finally she has seen sense so he let her actions slide.

Moments later Alexis and Jim burst through the door with Ryan hot on their heels and Lanie close behind. Lanie hurries across the room as Ryan shoots a questioning look Javier's way. Javier just points to the sofa before embracing his girlfriend. Lanie's questions and worry are interrupted by Alexis's shout.

The girl covers her own eyes before burying her head in her grandfather's side. "Dad, Kate! Now's not the time for that!" Alexis voices what everyone in the room is thinking. She continues talking as she looks around the room again. "I am totally thrilled that you are both ok and I am so happy about the kissing, I just don't want to see it not right now at any rate. You just faced a mad killer so stop kissing and come hug me."

Complying with the teenager's demand the pair get off the floor but before either can step closer to the teen, Alexis runs to them crushing the breath out of them both at the same time. When she finally let go she began talking at great speed to Lanie and Jim took his little girl in his arms and hugged her.

He was so proud of her for both standing up to Kennedy and admitting her feelings. Kate's smile is radiant as she looks at Rick standing close by with the captain. Jim's heart feels like it could burst as he lets go of his child and gently pushes her towards her boyfriend. Never in his life had he ever thought that one day he would be pushing her into the arms of a man. This man however comes pretty close to deserving her. Alexis joins him as he watches Kate cross to Rick and the captain. She greets them as normal before letting Rick wrap his arm around her.

Everyone present is smiling at the new couple. Then they all set to clearing everything up and while they process the scene. Finally everyone separated to go to their own homes. Kate suspects that Lanie is an exception, going to Esposito's home rather than her own and doesn't bother to hide her suspicions. She is glad that her friends have found one another.

* * *

_**So she hasn't been shot, or hurt and she hasn't ran away either, I know the beginning was probably OOC but I had the image in my head and the look on Espo's face would have been priceless.**_

_**There's been so many reviews for this, I am humbled that you like this enough to post reviews. And everyone is so positive! Thank you all, each and every review has made me smile.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, thanks to everyone that has left reviews, I appreciate them greatly. **_

_**Also big thanks go to Ayeshajen for sifting through my rambling and taking out the mistakes, I dare say there was many.**_

_**I don't own Castle, otherwise Esposito would own no shirts.**_

* * *

Once Jim and Alexis are settled in their rooms for the night, Kate and Rick sit upon the kitchen stools. Silence reigns as they stare at one another and their entwined fingers. They need to talk but neither can bring themselves to begin. Eventually it is Rick that breaks the silence.

His words are quiet, hesitant but his love shines through clearly. "Kate, I need to know how you are feeling. Today's been hard for you."

"Rick, I.. My mum trusted that he was innocent and he tried to kill us, why would he break that trust?" Tears begin to fall and Rick stands up to move closer to her and she leans on him as she cries. Between sobs she opens up to him letting the last of her walls fall. "Someone hates us, someone wants us dead. Rick someone betrayed us and I was so scared that he'd kill you. So I bluffed and I lied and I was so close to pleading."

As Rick soothes her, lightly drawing circles on her back he asks the question that has been bothering him since Kennedy got off that one shot. "How much were you bluffing?"

"Too much." She dissolves into tears once more and wordlessly he picks her up and takes her to his room. She doesn't argue or resist which worries Rick further. He sets her down in the middle of the bed and climbs on beside her. As soon as he is within reach again Kate snuggles close. Her tears have diminished but are still fresh in her eyes as she tries to explain. In his arms she feels safe and so she shows him her vulnerable side something she never even shows herself.

"It's true she wasn't there to help me. She wasn't here to make me see sense, to point out how I feel about you. She won't be there when I need her, as much as we both wish she was. She never saw me fall in love."

Using his free hand he pulls her chin up so he can look straight into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes stare deep within his as the air fizzles around them. He speaks softly but firmly and his words embed themselves in her heart.

"Katherine Beckett she has watched you your entire life, she is probably watching even now. I bet she is proud of you, I certainly am. You may not be able to hear her but she's there and she always will be. When we get married she'll be there, crying with pride at how beautiful you look. When we have children, she'll watch over them and love them as she does you. During every pregnancy she'll be watching over you, remembering when she was having you. She will never miss an important moment of your life and will be standing behind you as your baby takes it's first steps, she'll even be crying with you when you do fall pregnant. She'll probably do awful things to me if I am ever stupid enough to forget just how much I love you."

A smile forces its way onto Kate's face at his words. She finds her own voice, slightly worn from the crying but it is full of unmistakable emotion. "Rick, I knew there was a reason I love you, you're right she'll always be there. I want those memories so much; I want all that, even the children in plural. I want that with you. One day what I said will come true and I cannot wait for that."

The writer has no words to reply and so he kisses her and passion burns between them but they go no further, they have already moved so fast. Soon exhaustion overcomes them and the morning finds them fast asleep together, still in the same clothes but smiling blissfully.

From her heavenly seat, Joanna smiles. She likes this boy; he almost deserves her little girl.

* * *

_**Reviews please?**_

_**I've made them happy again. We'll get back to happy fluffy dance related stuff soon, maybe even the next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So here is Chapter 18, I hope you like this and that is perhaps answers some questions, Thanks you Ayeshajen for correcting my mistakes, I bet there were many.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Rick woke he found Kate in his arms and was torn between staying there and memorizing the precious moment or getting up to go to the bathroom. The decision was made for him however when Kate woke, her big eyes staring up at him as she tried to remember the night before.

Rick saw the moment she remembered and she rested her head back down upon his chest absentmindedly drawing circles upon his stomach. She eventually spoke her voice soft and floaty like the soft light that sifts through the curtains.

"I was scared Rick. For so long I loved you but I was too scared to make a move. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you but then I realised that you can be my best friend and my boyfriend. I realised that you're worth the risk and that you'll always be there."

As he set a kiss upon her head Rick smiled at his partner lying there bathed in the morning light and still half asleep. He needs no words to reply but still he says the one word that holds the most meaning. "Always."

Stretching up Kate kisses him before she moves to get up. He tries to hold her tighter and pull her back but she resists and with a playful slap on the arm she is free. Entering the en-suite she laughs at him while she changes clothes. He stays in bed, hoping to still manage to entice her back again.

Kate cannot help but laugh as she returns to the bedroom to find Rick sitting up and doing his best impression of a cheeky little boy, pout and all. Almost immune to his adorableness Kate shakes her head and leaves the room declaring that she is going to find some food. Within moments Rick is scrambling around trying to get ready so as to join her.

When Kate walks into the kitchen she finds her dad and Alexis in deep conversation with Esposito. They don't look sad or worried and as they notice her they spring apart trying to hide their grins. Each greets her in their own way as Alexis passes her a coffee and Jim digs about in his pocket.

Kate is about to question her father when a strong arms grasps her and twirls her around. Rick laughs as she almost falls into him, surprised by his actions. A song comes on the radio and Rick begins to dance pulling her along with him as he works to banish any bad thoughts from his girlfriend. Everyone laughs as he twirls her around the room. This moment is needed after the night before and only Esposito knows that it isn't over yet. Once the dancing has stopped and everyone has eaten breakfast Javier asks to talk to Kate alone.

As she agrees and walks toward Rick's office a look passes between Rick and Javier. Rick nods to the detective as an understanding is reached. Kate misses this silent communication as does Alexis, but Jim doesn't. He smiles to himself at how protective the men in Kate's life are. It warms his heart to know this of the men who walk into danger with her.

Once they are at the office Kate looks up into Javier's face. He finds it an odd experience as he's never really seen Kate without her heels. It is appropriate though as he hesitantly begins a necessary conversation. The new height difference puts the new relationship into focus and she can see it in his eyes. He is not here to see the cop but the woman. He's not just here as a brother but as a cop himself. "We've got to talk about last night, you surprised me."

"How? You know me as well as anyone."

"A man attacked you, shot at you, insulted your mother and claimed to know about her death and you never attacked him or even acknowledged him after the captain arrested him. You were laughing."

"It was laughing or crying. Rick knew I would attack him so he didn't let me go until the anger had gone. He then made me laugh instead of cry because he knows I hate people seeing me cry," Kate explained.

"You freaked us out; it was totally out of character. Even the Cap was worried."

"You heard what I said, those awful things. I nearly went back there Javi, I was so close. I felt just like I had when they told me she was gone. I wasn't me at that time."

"Castle brought you back. He caught you in time and somehow stopped the pain from being too much?"

"He knew exactly what to do, he always does. He treated me as a woman, not a cop and so I forgot about having to put on a brave face, about the suspect and the near death experience. He healed the fragile me, the one that flashed back to her teens. Now I'm ready to be a cop again."

"Not yet, I don't know how to tell you this but, the information he said he had about your mom turned out to be nonsense. No solid facts and those we can check are wrong, your dad helped me with the last ones. We'll let you watch the tape when you come back to work but not this week."

"A week, why not?" Kate's eyes are wide now; she cannot understand why she's being made to wait so long.

"Kate, you have to stay here till we say it's safe. We're putting word out that you got hurt in the attack and that Castle is looking after you."

"Why? What's that going to accomplish?"

"The person who let him out was a cop from our precinct. He was angry about how close you where to Castle but if we make out that this brought you two closer then maybe we can flush him out."

"Do you really think that will work? I'm going to go crazy stuck here for that long. Who will know the truth?"

"We think it will work and may already be doing so but I'll give you more details when we tell the others. Ryan and I have got you on this. Look at it this way; you'll have plenty of time to practise your dancing because from the looks of it you need it."

Kate playfully swipes his arm as the tears she had been holding back begin to recede. Truth was that when she was faced with Kennedy and the possibility of delving back into her mom's case, Kate just wanted to run and hide. She was so scared that she would get lost again. Looking back now, she realised that her family would never let it happen. Be that her boyfriend, her dad, her brother or even her little cousin, they would never let her fall.

As he moves to leave the room Javier feels a hand upon his arm. Turning back to his friend he finds himself being hugged. His mind takes some time to process the information as she isn't exactly known for open displays of affection but he is soon wrapping his strong muscled arms around her.

Pulling back she smiles and walks away, her last words almost missed as they reach him. "Thank you"

* * *

_**So if anyone has anything to say or ask about this, even anything bad, just leave a review and I'll get back to you, or just leave a review anyway.**_

_**Big question now, What song do I get them to dance to? I was considering some Wet Wet Wet songs or even Blackened Blue Eyes but I realised I have no idea what songs people dance the Argentine Tango to. **_

_**If anyone knows this or has suggestions for the perfect song, PLEASE TELL ME!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi, I know it's been a bit of a while but the site's been kinda weird and I didn't want to risk anyone missing a chapter. I know how confusing and annoying that can be.**_

_**As usual thank you Ayeshajen for finding all my mistakes and correcting them. **_

_**Just to remind you all that I don't own Castle in any way, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Silence descended upon the loft as Javier cleared his throat. Around the room a family stares at him each giving him their total attention. As a detective this is not unusual but Javier struggled to find his voice faced as he is with the heads of this particular family; the woman he would gladly call his little sister and the man was one of his best friends.

It is as if Kate can see his silent struggle, and with a nod of her head she fills him with the strength to break the news.

"You're going to have to stay inside and unseen for a while. We're going to put out word that Kate got hurt."

Rick's face scrunches up in confusion as he takes in the words. Beside him Kate's emotionless face tells him nothing of what she is thinking. For the millionth time Javier wishes he could have a poker face even half as good as hers. He can see that Rick is about to speak up and so beats him to it answering the man's questions before they are asked.

"Ryan and the Captain have been working on Kennedy but we can't get the identity of who's after the two of you. We could just get on with things and it could be that they were just taking advantage of the situation, but the opportunity is here for us to catch them now rather than some other way, but…." he hesitates, "we believe this is the best way."

Comprehension is still missing from the writer's face, despite the fact that both his daughter and Jim had already caught on.

Kate turns to Rick taking his hands in hers as she takes over speaking. Never do her eyes leave his as she explains with the love and patience she has so rarely directed towards him. "Rick, He's after you because of how close you are to me. Whoever it is, hates the idea of us. How do you think he'll react when he realises that it's brought us closer together?"

"He'll get angry."

"And angry people make mistakes."

"He'll try himself, expecting you to be unable to defend yourself properly."

"But I'll be fine and able to protect myself and you."

"So we'll catch him, we just stay here for a while and he'll slip up."

"Think of the movie marathons, of the stories about you being a knight in shining armour."

Javier decides its time to interrupt the duo. There's more that needs to be explained and arranged before he can return to work. "Beckett you can't do anything obviously active, so no laser tag or running around near windows. We need to come up with an injury you can easily fake, in case a trip to the precinct is needed. I would suggest an ankle injury and maybe some cracked ribs."

"The ribs are a good idea, nothing to be seen with that injury while a strapped up ankle gives proof. Now why would I need to go into the precinct? Aren't you going to take statements now?" Kate finishes with the question upper most in her mind.

"Yeah but rumours can only go so far and we need something to spark them. The Captain and I can get overheard in conversations but we want this guy flushed out. He could be too smart for the rumours to make him that angry."

"But if I turn up with injuries and Rick is with me, people will assume it's true."

"You'd have to turn up with him," Javier indicates Rick, "and let him help you because you're injured."

Kate doesn't respond immediately giving Rick the opportunity to join the conversation. "Help with injuries in a way that won't be mistaken for one friend simply helping another?"

Alexis laughs at his words and Jim tries to hide his own amusement. The youth's eyes twinkle happily as she responds to her father's words. "Dad, it's you two. There'll be long stares and lingering touches and finishing each others sentences. Any guy'll be jealous of you. AND there'll be rumours and overheard statements to fuel that. Just drop comments about what to do later and your usual innuendo. When Kate responds rather than brushing you off it'll be all over the place. The guy won't be able to get away from it and it'll drive him insane."

As Rick stares in shock at his little girl as Kate moves from his side to give Alexis a hug causing Javier's heart to warm in response. After all these years he realised his friend had finally found happiness. The warm atmosphere in the room continued as the group talked details and additional trivialities.

The air is full of love, joy and laughter when Javier leaves an hour later. He has a smile on his face all the way back to Montgomery's office. When he arrived at the office he announces to his boss and partner, and all the officers listening in beyond a door deliberately left open. "Who had last night in the pool because I'm telling you if it weren't for her injuries they'd be making out like teenagers."

Within moments officers had scattered everywhere, gossiping. There is one who remains close to the door trying to gain more information. He learns no more however, beside the fact that the crime solving duo would be visiting some days later.

* * *

_**Who knows when the next update shall happen, I'm away on an archery course this weekend and away hiking the next so it may take a while to create the perfect fluff chapter. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So here is a chapter filled with fluffy goodness. **_

_**I still don't own Castle, in any form, I haven't found the boxsets in the correct region for here.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate cannot remember the last time she had such a brilliant day. It is now evening and she is sitting upon the sofa watching her boyfriend argue with his daughter over how to cook dinner. Somehow despite the constant back and forth, the duo has managed to make a pretty good start on dinner.

Jim had left a few hours before claiming he had a dinner date. This had surprised Kate and part of her had felt hurt. As she watched the family in front of her however she realised that if this is what makes her dad happy then she will swallow any pain his dating again might cause her.

Looking away from the duo, Kate turns her attention to the game set up on the table. Almost as soon as she had asked what they were doing Rick had jumped up and down declaring board games. So far they had played Snakes and Ladders, Cluedo and Monopoly.

Kate shakes her head at the memory of Rick playing Cluedo. He had come up with stories for every character and when Alexis found that it was Professor Plum in the library with the candlestick, he came up with a detailed account of events. Professor Plum had been angry at the victim, another professor called Bob, for stealing both his theories and his wife. When he came upon Bob in the library copying down love poetry for said wife, Plum had snapped and grabbed the nearest object which happened to be the candlestick. He hit Bob killing him instantly before fleeing at the sound of approaching footsteps.

In response to his story Kate had shot him down with help from Alexis, but secretly she loved it or mainly hearing him tell it. As she returns to the moment she sets the last of the pieces up for the next game, The Game of Life. Kate's eyes linger on some of the spaces and her heart begins to fantasise wildly about marriage and children. Kate is surprised to find that she can only imagine Rick being the man by her side.

As that thought crosses her mind the man in question sat down beside her and sets down the plate in his hands, Fajitas. Her hand automatically entwines with his and as she reaches for the food she sees Rick's eyes linger over the same words that hers had not five minutes earlier.

Alexis begins this new game seemingly oblivious to the thoughts of the adults with her. She almost squeals in excitement when she lands on the marriage space. Rick groans as his little girl picks up a husband and proceeds to name him after her boyfriend. Rick's unhappiness at the game increases as Kate's turn puts her on the same square and Alexis practically demands that the new husband be named.

After pretending to think about it and trying not to grin at her guy's annoyance, Kate surprises him with the name choice. "I'll call him Alexander, after a fortune teller's prediction."

Rick immediately knows that true meaning of the name but cannot help but tease the detective. "I thought you didn't believe in such things."

"I don't, I just liked the name."

Alexis laughs at her fathers reaction and then even more when he fails to land upon that space and instead has to pay tax. The game continues with laughter and banter aplenty but of all his reactions the look upon his face when Alexis lands on the baby space was best. She had no hesitation in naming the child, a girl, Martha.

The game continues until Kate lands upon the baby square and the name she chooses has Rick's jaw hitting the floor. Amelia. Kate questioned the duos reaction when she noticed they shared the same dumbfounded look. "What? I've always liked it."

Rick finds his words shortly before his daughter and taking a gulp he explains. "It's a lovely name, the one I always use for this game in fact."

"Really, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, what a coincidence."

A knock at the door interrupts further conversation and as Rick moves to answer the door, Kate swivels her foot up into his space on the sofa. She removes it however a moment later when Lanie enters with her detective close behind.

She takes one look at Kate, shakes her head and turns her attention to the game upon the sofa. "So you've got one kid this game,"

"Yeah."

"Did you call it Amelia again?"

"Always do."

"Ok but anyway enough of that, we need to deal with that foot."

"Why?"

"It needs bandaging otherwise there's no point in elevating it. Anyone can see that."

Looking down at her obviously fine ankle, Kate concedes that no one could be fooled into thinking it was sprained. She sighs and looks up at her friend who is now rummaging in a shopping bag. "Fine Lanie, what do you suggest?"

Kate's eyes widen a bit as Lanie produces some bandages and a tuba grip. "These. You'll need the foot bandaged during the day for a week at least. I'll keep tabs on it and the tuba grip for night time. I will know if you skip either. I'll show Castle how to bandage it since you can't do it on your own."

"Lanie, I'm fine I can do it myself."

"No you can't, no one can wrap their own ankle properly. It'll actually heal with him doing the bandaging and how are you going to even try that with your ribs." In her hands she held a note stating that she was to play along in case they were followed and being listened to.

"My ribs are fine."

"Define fine."

"Practically no pain, I've had broken and cracked ribs before, these are just a bit tender."

"I'll listen to you on that but I expect lover boy to inform me if it's false."

"Fine, but he won't because I'm telling the truth."

Beside them Javier and Rick watch their partners with pride and love. Alexis watches with awe at the interaction, her mouth curving into a smile when Kate makes no remark on the lover boy comment.

Kate patiently sits still while Lanie teaches both Castles how to use the bandages and how to put on the grip. Alexis picks up the technique with little trouble and finds the process enjoyable. Rick just enjoys the chance to touch his girlfriend without anyone making comments.

With that done the visitors prepare to leave. Esposito hands Rick a pair of crutches which make Kate narrow her eyes at him. Avoiding his boss's glare Javier leaves quickly with Lanie not far behind him. When the door closes and the trio are left alone again they realise that no one really wants to go back to the game.

Instead the family decides to put on a film. By half way through Rick is the only one left awake, smiling he kisses the foreheads of his girls and settles down to watch the rest of the movie. He falls asleep moments later.

Rick wakes to the sound of his daughter getting ready for school. Kate is still sleeping softly in his arms so as he tries to moves Alexis shushes him and tells him off as his movements will make the detective stir. Alexis is too late as Kate wakes and contentment shines in her eyes as she bids him a good morning before greeting Alexis.

"Hey Lex, you got school?"

"Yeah that's me just heading off. It's still early so why don't you go to bed? The sofa isn't that comfortable."

"Yeah I'll do that. You have fun today with learning and all that."

"Yeah, have fun babysitting dad. Bye."

Alexis turns to leave and then remembering her parent tosses another bye as she exit's the loft. This causes quite the look on Rick's face but it soon disappears as Kate's laughter reaches his ears. She turns to him, something in her eyes making him gulp in expectance of her words.

"So it's just you and me now, what you say we move this to the bedroom for a while." She speaks softly, sultry and he can feel himself being seduced. Happy to be her slave he gently picks her up and carries her off to his room.

He sets her down upon his bed and as she slips back into sleep he changes the dressing on her foot before striping off his shirt and joining her in the bed. Within moments the pair are asleep once more, curled up with one another, their hands entwined and their smiles sweet.

* * *

_**Please review, I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far, I accept flames just as much as I do compliments. **_

_**Also I should really thank Ayeshajen for helping and correcting this chapter, brilliant advice.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi people, I know it's been forever since I last updated, it's just that my internet has been down and I've been unable to even read my mail. Luckily though I have managed to find an internet source today so that I can post this chapter. **_

_**I still don't own Castle, I haven't seen all of the finale, we in Scotland are only at ep 12 of the third season, I promise to try and return any messages or reviews as soon as I can get enough time on the internet, posting this was my priority today. **_

_**So for those that have contacted me or been waiting on an update on any of my sites, Sorry for the delay and good news, I've managed to fix my twitter on my phone, so I should be back on the site making random comments later today. My username is LochsofRed**_

_**Also I'm not sure If I'll manage to get onto deviant anytime soon, but when I do I'll post some of my art folio, the one that got me at place at Art School. Yay.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

When Kate wakes she is surprised to find herself alone in the bed, she groans at Rick's absence and turns to get up. She stops however when she sees that upon Rick's pillow lay her phone, a post it note beside it.

_Phone me, Rick xx_

Smiling, Kate picks up the phone and hits dial. She holds in a laugh as she hears it ring in the other room before the tune vanishes and his voice replaces it.

_Well, hello. I take it you just woke up_

"No, I'm still asleep."

_Somehow I doubt that but I'll be there in a moment, want me to bring some breakfast?"_

"Nah, I'm not quite ready to get up yet, just bring yourself."

Kate can hear his chuckling over the phone as he figures out how to respond to her statement without making it obvious to the other person in the room. He has to work to hide his grin as he begins to walk with the phone.

He ends the call without answering and from his place outside the bedroom door he can hear Kate's annoyance. When he pushes the door open he finds her laying in the middle of the bed, her phone discarded on the floor from where she has thrown it.

Laughing gently at the look on her face, Rick picks up one of his jumpers and puts it on her. Her confusion is evident but she lets him as she frowns to show her disapproval of his hanging up on her. The look doesn't have the intended effect though as he shakes his head at her and watches her heart beat up as he moves close and begins to whisper into her ear. "It's afternoon and we have a visitor. So honey, you have one minute to get presentable before I bring him in here."

He straightens up to see her face at the news. Her mind is racing wondering who the visitor could be and why Rick is willing to bring them into his room, especially while she's in his bed. Kissing her Rick leaves the room again to collect the guest.

Minutes later Kate is overcome with laughter as Rick returns with a giant teddy bear, he sit's the bear on the bed as he kisses his girlfriend. She hugs it close as he snaps a picture of the joyful moment. Through his laughter he manages to speak. "Duncan here is not actually your visitor, someone picked him up for me this morning and Alexis called, she's out for lunch with your dad now."

"She's having lunch with my dad? Should we be scared?"

"Possibly, but anyway I'm going to get our actual visitor now."

He turns to leave again but stops half way and takes a remote from the dresser and clicks a few buttons. Panels on the wall move to reveal a giant TV screen and games centre. Kate's eyes go wide as she sees all the games and movies. Wordlessly Rick leaves the room and when he returns moments later with the visitor in tow she is still staring at it.

Kevin Ryan laughs at the sight of the woman he counts as his sister, the tough as nails detective laying in bed, wearing a guy's jumper and hugging a giant bear.

His laughter brings her out of her shock and she tries to hold her smile as she glares at the young man. He seems unsure, hesitant at how to address her. She understands his dilemma immediately and proceeds to solve it. "Kev, hi. What brings you here?"

"Just seeing how you're doing, can't a guy come visit a friend?"

"Sure but if you tell anyone about Duncan there will be trouble"

"Duncan?"

To his credit Kevin manages to stop his laugh as she glares at him before answering. The answer however had him smiling considerably. "Yes, Duncan. Or at least that is what my boyfriend is calling him."

"Ah, that makes so much more sense, always pegged him for the naming things type"

"Yeah, his laptop is called James and I wouldn't be surprised if the mouse is called Bond."

Rick watches in mock humiliation as Kevin seems to ponder her words before replying, his grin mirrored on Kate's face. "Yeah I can believe that. Any other information that I would like?"

"Not that you would like, Lanie yeah, you definitely not."

Confusion creeps over the detectives face before realisation hits and a blush creeps up his neck. He swaps his attention to Rick as he tries to put his mind on a better track.

Rick laughs at this with Kate joining in and the pair decide to tease the man some more. Rick responds to her comment and the duo begin finishing one another's sentences. "Katie, how can you say that?"

"Rick it's the truth, he doesn't want to know what we did last night."

"Yes he does, it's not like we were even in here last night."

"True but I don't think the fact that he only made it in here this morning is really something he wants to know."

"He might."

"Doesn't, just because he's a guy doesn't mean he wants to hear."

"But it's practically law that he..."

"Rick, there is always exceptions besides Javi would beat it out of him and then beat you up both for doing stuff and giving out details."

By now Kevin is as pale as a ghost and Kate silently debates whether or not to put him out his misery. She decides to escalate it instead. Turning to look at the man who is like a younger brother she smiles sympathetically before speaking. "Oh Kev don't look like that, we were safe and Alexis was there the entire time so it was nothing too extreme, just a few games."

"Games?"

"Yeah games, although poor Ricky did have a rough time of it, he was up and down all night."

Kevin looks like he's going to faint as the duo burst out laughing at his discomfort. Rick picks up the chatter as Kate uses the bear to hide her expression and stifle her laugh. "Yeah well, what the lady wants, the lady gets, and with speedy service for her pleasure."

As Kevin gets even paler, Kate can't take it any more and lets her laughter loose, Rick joining in until Kevin eventually gains the courage to ask about their reactions. "Hey what's so funny? Or do I not want to know?"

Kate manages to compose herself enough to reply but every few words a laugh bubbles out. "We didn't do much last night, we spent the night playing board games with Alexis, Lanie and Javi visited and we watched a movie. We fell asleep on the couch, nothing more than kissing."

The relief on Kevin's face is clear and Kate cannot resist one last tease. "Last night anyway."

Kevin reacts by throwing a nearby pillow at her before sitting on the end of the bed while Rick moves to sit beside her. As the laughter settles down, Kevin's face becomes serious and the room becomes silent. "The cap gave me the rest of the day off. Jenny's working so I thought I'd come visit you before meeting Jim. I can't believe Javier never put the pieces together before."

Kate smiles as she remembers the day, not so long ago when she realised who her new partner actually was. "Yeah, well it was a surprise for him anyway."

Rick watches the conversation with confusion, Kate notices this as realisation dawns. "Oh Rick you weren't here at the time. Kev's my cousin but we don't really acknowledge it much, he's still more of a little brother."

Rick smiles at this but cannot help but fish for more information. "So who knows about this? Please don't tell me I'm the last to know?"

Kevin smiles carefully, the conversation has detoured from where he needs it to go but he happily replies to his friend's question. "I don't know about Javier and Lanie but Cap does, I told him on Saturday night."

Kate interrupts him, prodding Rick in the chest as she does so, "I told you on Saturday, same time I told Javier. Just before Kennedy came in."

"I was half asleep, and slightly distracted, how did Espo take it?"

"A bit shocked but aside from that I don't know, I haven't spoken to him about it and I take it you haven't either Kev?"

"Nope, as I said as far as I knew it was only the Cap that was in on this."

"What'd he say?"

"He just laughed and let me take charge of the interrogation."

"Ah the interrogation, something tells me you want to talk about that."

Kate can see it in Kevin's eyes as she speaks to him. He nods in response and Rick puts his arm around her and takes her hand in his. She in return nods at Kevin to begin, smiling softly at the love in his eyes that emphasizes the protectiveness in his voice. "I finished with him this morning. I got him to crack fully but we still have no idea how he got out, the video is gone but what he told you that night wasn't true, not completely."

"What do you mean? Not completely?"

"He had become obsessed with her and began stalking her. He was innocent of the murder but had stalked the victim. Turns out the only night that month he never followed her was the night she was killed. When he met your mom, he became fixated and you look so much like her."

Kate smiles softly at his comment before he continues his heart heavy from listening to the man earlier. "We thought we had everything from him already until I was talking with Javier and something clicked. I went into the interrogation alone and got the rest out of him. The first attack was like he said, but after he saw what you did and how you look he became fixated on you too, but slightly differently. With the first woman he had fallen in love but she was engaged to another and refused him. Once he realised that she was in danger his stalking of her escalated but he was unable to follow her that night.

Then he came across your mom and he stalked her too but not as much as he didn't want to scare her, or you. He was angry that she was married and then she died. Prison warped his mind and he came to the conclusion that every obsession that rejected him had to die. That it was the way the universe worked."

Kate sits in shock as the information rattles around her head, beside her Rick voices his reaction in a way that only he can. "So his obsession mutated from protection to murderous intent."

"Yes, we're keeping him in the homicide cells, only our most trusted are allowed near him and no one alone. We won't let him get out again. I've banned your dad from the precinct till Kennedy is dealt with."

Kate surprises both men as she pulls away from Rick and crawls out the covers and over to Kevin, she hugs him close before returning to Rick's side. She is ever careful of her ankle despite not being near any windows, something that only Rick notices.

Kevin stands to leave. "I best be going, I'm introducing Jenny to your dad, but I'm back in work tomorrow. Come visit, if your ankle is up to it."

"We'll be there, probably in the afternoon but we'll see you then." Kate smiles as she speaks and Rick is already moving to walk his friend to the door.

As they reach it Kate calls out. "Oh and Kevin, If anyone hears about Duncan, Esposito will hear about how you were born."

The detective pales again before responding, confusion once again appearing on his face. "What about how I was born?"

"Oh not much, just the fact it was in my bedroom."

* * *

_**Also a mega thanks to Ayeshajen for fixing all my mistakes and giving advice and stuff.**_

_**I'll try to update soon, not sure when I'll be able to get back on the internet but I'll try and make it soon and I'll tweet on twitter about the story's status**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok so here is another chapter, a little different than the last since it doesn't focus on Rick and Kate but Ryan is my fave character from the show and I wanted to write his interactions with Jenny.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Half an hour later and Kevin Ryan is still in shock. He's always known that there was an interesting story about his birth but he had never been told the details. He had been born shortly after his father had abandoned his mother and so, ever the caring man, Kevin was always hesitant to remind his mom of the unhappy time.

Beside him Jenny watches him carefully as he sits in silence, his expression blank as he searches his memories for clues about his birth. As she is about to interrupt him, Jim arrives and Kevin becomes animated once more.

Jim can see a change in the young man and can see the worry in the woman's eyes. He decides to give his best father look, the one that never fails on his Katie and as expected Kevin immediately spills what's on his mind, before he even introduces Jenny. "Kate say's I was born in your house, is that true?"

"Yes it is, is that what's troubling you?"

"Where in the house?"

"What is now the spare room, of course it was Katie's back then but she refused to sleep in it again afterwards. You gave her quite the scare."

"You mean she was there?"

"No one ever told you? Why don't we order and I'll let you and this lovely lady hear the tale."

His words jolt Kevin back to normal and he sheepishly looks at his fiancée who smiles in understanding as he introduces her. "Jim this is my fiancée, Jenny. Jenny this is Jim Beckett, Kate's dad and my uncle."

A waitress takes their orders as Jenny and Jim politely chat, Kevin meanwhile is doing the math in his head to figure out what age his cousin would have been. His companions ignore him until the food is served when Jim begins the story. "Ok you want the story; I will tell you the story but don't blame me if you can't look at Katie for a while. She was only little and Jo and I were out for an evening. We'd left her in the care of your mother for the night, she was only seven months pregnant and she always adored looking after Katie. She was always the first to call if we needed a babysitter, especially seeing as everyone thought she was carrying a girl at the time."

"For some reason Katie got upset during the night and so your mom was comforting her when she went into labour. It was an extremely quick labour, turns out she had been getting contractions for a while but hadn't realised. We don't know what had upset Katie because as soon as she saw Amy in pain she forgot and phoned me."

"I can still remember her telling me that Aunt Amy was hurting and I needed to come fix everything for her. She went and woke a neighbour, who helped deliver you and then she stayed with your mom until we got there."

Kevin had stopped eating amazed by what he is hearing. His cousin is only a few years older than him and she may not even have been in school then. Jim smiles at the memory of what he saw when he entered his daughter's room all those years ago. "By the time we got there you had been born, just. Your mom was exhausted and in some distress, but in amongst it all Katie was sitting calm as anything with you in her arms. You were wrapped up in her blankie, which I believe became yours."

Kevin nods with realisation as his mother's words echo in his mind. 'This once belonged to your cousin but when you were born she gave it to you.'

Once again Jim smiles at the couple before him both mesmerized by the events he was unfolding for them. "I have pictures somewhere but when the paramedics arrived they were amazed, you were doing fine despite being so early but one of them asked Katie your gender. Her reply will make you cringe but Jo was so proud of her. She looked up at the man and in her most innocent voice informed him that the baby is a boy because it has a thingy."

Kevin's head hit's the table and Jim halts his laughter enough to continue. "The paramedic was smart enough not to comment further but once you and your mum were on your way to the hospital and we were following she kept saying the cutest things. I have most of it on tape, the neighbour videoed it when he and Amy realised that Katie was staying to help. Jo and I kept the video going to catch Katie's reaction afterwards.

Kate hasn't seen the tape, I don't know if she remembers it she was pretty tiny, but she asked Jo if giving birth to her had hurt as much. Then she apologised for hurting her but thanked her for still doing it despite the pain."

Kevin lifts his head from the table as beside him, Jenny, practically melts from the cuteness. Jim's eyes have a faraway look as he finishes reminiscing. "It was certainly a night to remember, but I'm surprised that you didn't know. Have you never asked?"

"Didn't want to. I know it was a rough time for mom I've never wanted to remind her."

"You should talk to her about it, that night changed her life in many ways. After all Will was the neighbour than came to help."

"Will, as in my step dad?"

"Yeah, they became friends and kept getting closer until they became more. You should also ask about your godparents and the reason behind your name. Those are questions for your mom to answer."

As Kevin takes in the older man's words, Jenny and Jim begin to talk about other things. Soon the afternoon ends and Jim leaves the couple. He has an idea in his mind and a daughter to phone.

As Kevin and Jenny walk home, their conversation returns to the story of his birth. Jenny smiles at it and gently teases her love as he realises implications. "So your boss is also your cousin who sees you more as a brother and watched you being born when she was a kid. How are you going to explain this to Javier?"

"I'm not going to, he would never forget. Heck I'm not telling Castle either, he'll put it in his book!"

"Kevin Ryan, do you really think that Kate will let him? Talk to her, figure this out together, let's just hope you can look her in your eye next time you see her."

"Well err, I'm not going to be able to am I?"

"Nope because you realise that she saw your thingy,"

"Nooooo! No she just heard about it, they wouldn't have shown her."

"Hey, it's not all bad; you can tease her over this too."

"How can I?"

"Your thingy was the first thingy she ever saw."

"I like how you're still using the word thingy."

"You were what, one second old, it wouldn't have been what it is now."

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'll show you what it is now."

"Well then Mr Ryan I'll tell you now. I'm going to be the last person to see your _Thingy_."

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoyed it, I've got more family fluff for the next few chapters, I've never written so many with only happy stuff in them, I may be on cliffhanger withdrawl because as some of you know, I kinda like them. Lol**_

_**Reviews would be lovely, thanks so much to those who have reviewed, each and every one makes me smile.**_

_**I don't know when I will be able to give you the next chapter but I will try and make it a reasonable amount of time.**_

_**Until then.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So here is another chapter, again thank you Ayeshajen for pointing out and fixing my mistakes, it is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After an afternoon of video games and laughter, Kate believes that she has never been so happy, she is lying on the sofa watching Rick and Alexis play laser tag when her phone goes. Glancing at the caller info she sees that it's her dad and happily answers. "Hey Dad."

"_Hi Katie, I've had a rather interesting afternoon which I can mainly thank you for."_

"Oh, really and how have I done such a thing?"

"_I spent the afternoon with Kevin and Jenny, he was rather curious about some things. I gather he visited you this morning."_

"Yeah, he did, well it had just turned afternoon but he visited. Did he mention something about it?"

"_He asked if I knew anything about the day he was born, would you have mentioned that?"_

"I may have, I can't believe he didn't know, I can't really remember it though."

"_I thought that, which is why I went in the attic when I got home, I found the photos and the videos. You were so cute, what do you say to a night of home movies."_

"With Kevin, Jenny, Rick and Alexis?"

"_Yeah, whereabouts shall we have it?"_

"How about I talk to Rick and see if we can have it here, he's got a homemade cinema screen."

"_I'm sure he'll jump at the chance. I'm going to see what other stuff I can find, I've been having so much fun looking through everything. Call me when you've got stuff organised, and give me the details."_

"Ok, I'll phone soon, it won't take long to get set up. Bye dad."

"_Bye Katie."_

Hanging up the phone with a smile, Kate turns to her new family and called a halt to their game. The pair look at her with identical expressions of curiosity which soon morph into equally identical looks of joy.

"That was my dad on the phone. He found some old videos of me as a kid, some of Kevin too and was wondering if we wanted to have a home movie night. I thought we could have it here and set up the screen and have Kev come over with Jenny."

Rick practically jumps with excitement as his minds races with things to do, Alexis is just as happy but able to contain herself enough to answer Kate. "That sounds great, can we do that tonight? We can have it set up in no time but one question. What about Esposito and Lanie?"

"Yeah lets but I'm going to let Kev decide about Javi and Lanie, some of the stuff is of the day he was born."

Before Alexis can reply her father interrupts with his child like excitement. "Ok then you phone Ryan and your dad; I'll phone the take out and set the screen up. Alexis, do you have homework?"

Realisation dawns on the young teen as she remembers her homework. Without a word to the adults she races up to her room to retrieve the project brief. She has returned before the others have even moved and she happily hands over the piece of paper to Kate, who reads it out. "You are to create a folder of material inspired by your family. The pieces can be in any form and must show research and sum up the most important aspects of your family, from your own point of view."

Alexis laughs as Kate finishes, it all seems so perfect. "Isn't that great? I'll be able to get tons of ideas. Now if only I could find those videos of Dad too." Before Rick can object to this, a thought comes to Alexis and she continues. "Grams will be home tonight, she'll know where the videos are and we can video us watching it and then we'll have everyone's reactions. It's going to be great!"

Rick just sighs in defeat; he can see the look in his daughter's eyes and knows that he won't win. This is confirmed when he turns to see the same excitement in Kate's eyes too.

It's Kate that responds to the teen's words. "I think that's a great idea, I'm sure everyone will love that. We should video things more often."

The pair turn to Rick who by this time already has the camera recording and has caught half of the conversation already. Kate laughs at him as Alexis begins to chase him around the room. Still laughing Kate picks up the phone and dials her cousin's number.

It's answered on the third ring, by Jenny, a smile in her voice. _"Hi, this is Kevin Ryan's phone, his better half speaking."_

"Hey Jenny, How are you?"

"_I'm good, your dad is amazing by the way."_

"Yeah he is, actually he's why I'm phoning. He found some old videos of Kev and I when we were kids and we're having a movie night with them. Fancy coming?"

"_Tonight?"_

"Yeah, are you two free?"

"_Yeah, won't miss this for the world, does he have the one he mentioned earlier?"_

"Probably. Well just come over anytime. Rick's getting take out but we've decided to let Kev decide if he wants to invite Javier and Lanie. I don't mind and there's the added bonus that Lex is trying to find the videos of Rick as a kid."

"_I'll let Kev know, I'm looking forward to this. He's in the shower at the moment but we should be there within an hour, we'll give the others the same details."_

"You think he'll invite them?"

"_Yeah, it's probably the safest idea. That's him out now; do you want to talk to him?"_

"Nah it's ok, I've told you everything I'll just wind up teasing him again."

"_I've been teasing him ever since your dad told us the story."_

"I don't blame you we'll both be in for it tonight, but on the upside Rick's mom will be here. Have you met her yet?"

"_No not yet, why?"_

"Oh you'll like her, she's got good stories and she's always willing to embarrass Rick."

"_I can't wait, I'll see you then. Kev will text about the others, bye."_

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Kate shouts the news to Rick who has the screen half up and Alexis is already raiding the fridge. Hearing his muffled response Kate dials her dad's number. "Hi dad."

"_You've organised things already? That was quick."_

"Jenny says that she and Kev are up for it, they'll be here soon. Kev is going to talk to Javier about it and Rick already has the screen up. Lex is so excited, it turns out this fits perfectly with the homework she got today."

"_So when would you like me and my goodies?"_

"Just come round whenever. Jenny said an hour tops for them and Martha is going to be here at some point. Lex is trying to find Rick's old videos too. Best bring an overnight bag."

"_Already packed, I know what young Lex is like. Is that the family project thing she spoke about at lunch? I'll be there soon, see you then Katie. Bye."_

"Bye dad."

As Kate set's the phone back down a text comes through from Kevin, confirming Javier and Lanie's attendance. After shouting the news to Rick he practically bounces to her side having finished setting up the screen. Alexis comes and sits beside them as Rick tries to make Kate stand, she's been rather careful with her ankle all day and he wants to check something. He pulls her into his arms and lifts her until her feet rest upon his and his arms take her weight.

"Rick, my ankle remember?"

"I've got you, no weight on that ankle, just a little dancing practice."

"Fine one minute but when I say stop..."

"I'll stop. Now we dance."

Alexis videos the pair as true to his word, no weight is put on Kate's ankle and after a few moments he lifts her fully and spins with her in his arms. Her laughter rings out as he drops them both on the sofa. Alexis' soft giggles float over to them.

As the moment ends and Alexis shuts off the video camera and smiles knowingly, certain that she had just captured a perfect family moment, one of many to come. As she sets down the camera a familiar knock is heard at the door and she lightly skips of to answer it, knowing that her family is on the other side.

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**I've already got the next few chapters written and I think you may like one or two things about them, more fluff and stuff but mainly of the family variety oh and my take on Kate and Kevin as little kids.**_

_**Sadly i have no idea when they will be uploaded, so it may be little while the next few weeks of college are going to be rather hectic and i'll have no time for this.**_

_**Until then.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi, I know it's been forever but I am now hoping to upload pretty quickly. My internet has been down and has given me plenty of time to write loads of chapters. So I'm hoping to upload one every few days or more often depending on response.**_

_**Just remember that I don't actually own the Castle characters, I just like pretending too.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered and the first video put in the player, suddenly the room filled with a fuzzy screaming as a woman in labour appeared on the screen. Their attention is however stolen by the small child by her side.

The little brown haired girl holds the woman's hand and can be heard giving sweet encouragement as the screen moves to show the whole room. The camera had been placed somewhere as a man comes into view and also begins to give the woman, Amy, encouragement.

With a few rather intense screams the baby is born and the man lifts and holds the naked baby. The girl moves from her space beside the mother and reaches over to her bed to pick up a baby's blanket before handing it to the man, Will.

The miniature Katie helps Will wrap the blanket around the baby but stops half way asking a rather crucial question. "What's that?"

Will looks embarrassed and all watching the video turn to the woman cringing into her boyfriend's side, they turn back to the screen in time for Will's answer. "That's a thingy; it means that this is a boy."

"But boys are yucky and the baby's so cute!"

Amy can be seen laughing at the interaction and motions for her child. Katie carefully carries the tiny boy to his mother smiling down at him as she does so. She looks up at the woman as she hands the baby to her. "Aunt Amy he's tiny, we're going to have to take good care of him don't we?"

"Yes sweetie, you're going to help me do that aren't you?"

"Uh huh, Mummy says we should protect those that can't help themselves; he's too little so I'll protect him."

"I'm sure you will sweetie, I'm sure you will."

Kate and Kevin share a look as the words ring out, no one notices as Kevin mouths to her. '_You have, many, many times.'_

On screen other voices are heard as Amy begins to go into distress, Will reacts immediately taking the baby from her and pulling Kate to a corner. He sits her down and hands her the baby speaking softly and quickly to the girl. "Hey, can you look after this little one while I help your aunt. She's in shock right now so we need you to protect him until the paramedics get here, can you do that?"

The reply is immediate and firm, full of confidence and love. "Yes, I'll protect him."

The camera moves and you can no longer see Amy or Will. The camera focuses entirely on the children as Katie sits and comforts the yet to be named Kevin. Everyone watching are mesmerized at the sight, Rick can feel his heart swell and not for the first time he wishes for another child.

Moments later more voices enter the video and onto the screen walks Joanna Beckett her face softens as she sees her child. She has no time to comment however as the paramedic comes in and straight for the baby.

The man speaks softly to her daughter who with a nod from Jo hands over the baby boy. "So Miss I've heard that you've been really brave helping your Aunt."

"Nope, she's been brave, I just held her hand. Mr Will did everything else."

"Ok so tell me is this little one a boy or a girl?"

Hearts melt as little Katie looks up at the man and speaks. Her voice is innocent and sincere and beside her Jo beams with happy pride.

"This is a boy because he's got a thingy, but he's not like most boys because most boys are yucky and he's not."

Looking around Rick notices that nearly every woman has near identical looks all mirroring Joanna's. On the screen the paramedic looks on as Katie is gathered up by her mom. Both beaming happily as they talk to one another.

This goes on for a few minutes as many of the friends watching turn away from the screen to comment on what they just witnessed. Kate continues looking at the screen along with Jim and Alexis who is concentrating on the mother daughter exchange. Rick keeps his attention on Kate while listening to the other's reactions.

Kevin can't speak but no one can blame him for his reaction to watching the video of his birth. Javier turns to his girlfriend and then back to his best friend. "Dude, she called you cute. I knew you were her favourite."

His words bring Kevin out of his stupor and the video ends at the same moments so Kate also hears the comment. She responds her voice dreamy as she tries to conjure up her own memories of the event. "I can just remember it, I guess I've always known but just not realised. You were so very tiny, I remember being worried that you would break."

Rick holds Kate close as Kevin replies, his voice alight with love. "I've still got that blanket, I'll tell you what, first to have kids gets it. Deal?"

Kate's face breaks into a smile and tears threaten to fall as she agrees. Kevin moves from his seat to hug her. As he returns to his space beside Jenny, Kevin shakes his head. He knocks his friend on the shoulder as he passes his words playful as he aims to help his cousin avoid tears. "Yeah, I'm definitely the favourite, just goes to show, I was born a charmer."

For his words Kevin get three lots of popcorn thrown at him before the next video starts. This one shows Katie strapped into a car, her mom sitting beside her with the camera balancing on the seat. It's the same day and there seems to be something on Katie's mind. She looks up at her mom with serious eyes, appearing so much older than she is, her words softly spoken but clear enough to be heard. "Mom?"

"What Honey?"

"Did you go through what Aunt Amy did?"

"Yes honey, that's how you were born, but in a hospital."

"So you went through all that pain to make me?"

"Yes honey, but you were and still are worth it."

"I'm sorry it hurt so much but thanks for doing it, I love you."

"I love you too honey, and for the record you will always be worth it."

The child beams with joy and then another thought come to her. "Mom?"

"Are you going to go through it again, cos if you do I can help."

"I know you could but I can't, that's why you don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Okay but what about Aunt Amy's baby, can't I just make him my brother?"

"I'll ask her. He's too little to play with and won't be old enough for a while but when he is I bet he'll follow you everywhere."

"Really mummy?"

"Yes Honey."

"I'm gonna protect him and then I'll show him how to protect others."

"I know you will, but for now I think you need to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay, but Mummy?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Can I get a new room? Mine's all messy now."

"Yes sweetheart, we'll get you a new room."

With that the young child falls asleep in her mother's arms. The family hear Jim's voice over the tape talking to his wife about the precious child. "She's intent on protecting people isn't she?"

"Yes, I know that she'll do it too."

"Just like her mother then."

"Jim, she looks so innocent and she's been acting so grown up. She's going to be an adult before we know it isn't she?"

"Yes, but she'll be one fine adult, you'll make sure of that."

"No we'll both make sure of that, together."

"That we will, always."

"Right, now, did you get her bag?"

"Yes, I take it we're just taking her to the hotel afterwards, she's right when she says her rooms all messy."

"We'll tidy tomorrow, I'll find a babysitter in the morning."

"Right then, that's us at the hospital, you get the camera, I'll get Katie."

On screen the door opens to reveal Jim Beckett who leans over his child to kiss his wife before picking her up and carrying her into the hospital. The camera is picked up and the ground is recorded as Joanna tries to find the off switch. Kate freezes at the next set of words that come over the speakers. "I can't believe how big she's getting, I can still remember the morning we made her."

"Well then, if you're really lucky we may finish tidying tomorrow with enough time left to reinact that event." The screen begins to go blank but unfortunately for Kate it isn't quite soon enough.

"Ooo, with the bike and everything?"

"Maybe on the second round."

The screen blanks and as Jim blushes Kate stares at him in horror before turning to Rick, who's hands are still over Alexis' ears.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, there's a few more to come and loads of more family moments. This story is going to be pretty long, it's already past 40 chapters, I've just not posted.**_

_**Reviews will be music to my ears, they always are and are the first emails I read when I check my mail. This site is full of lovely people so thank you everyone that reviews. **_

_**As usual thanks go to Ayeshajen for making sure this chapter makes sense, it's much appreciated.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi people, I won't say much here but this chapter goes out unbeta'd. I'm a bit impatient to post this chapter, it's possibly the longest of this story so far but I've just finished writing chapter44 so I'm going to try and post quicker because I'm excited to get your feedback.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

No one says anything as Rick slowly lets his daughter go, she senses that she doesn't want to know what was said on the tape and instead takes Kate's hand in hers before hugging the woman, It's Kevin that speaks first, his voice quiet but a smile on his lips.

"You always keep your word don't you? even when you have no idea that you said you would."

"Yeah well, I remembered just in my subconscious."

Kevin is about to respond when another video begins, set a few years later it shows a young Katie running around the garden, a even younger Kevin chasing her. In sync every woman watching sighs as the girl picks up a cop hat and sets it on the boys head.

"Now you're a cop, you've got to protect people and arrest the bad guys"

The boy's face lights up at the words and he proudly tries his best salute. The young Kevin puts his head to the side as he looks at his cousin, you can see him thinking something over as she digs through the box of toys.

"Katie?"

"Yeah Kev?"

"What are you gonna be?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"You be a cop too, we'll catch bad guys!"

"Nah, only one hat, and anyway I'm going to be a writer person."

"A writer person?"

"Yeah, I can write and I'll make up stuff that people will read."

Once again the young Kevin is thinking about her words, his smile becomes a frown as he replies.

"But you said Lying is bad, that we've always got to tell the truth."

Katie freezes, clearly trying to create an answer that the boy would accept.

"Ok then, I'll tell true stories, about a cop and everyone will know that you gotta tell the truth or bad stuff happens."

Rick chuckles happily at the younger version of his girlfriend, amazed at how such an innocent conversation many years ago holds such parallels with the present. Everyone jumps when a loud noise is heard from the other side of the fence on the video.

The two children are obviously affected by it but there is no adult reaction, this puzzles everyone until Katie picks up the camera and hands it to Kevin,

"Do you remember I showed you how to use this?"

"Uh huh."

"Well follow me, and keep it pointed at me, we're gonna see what happened."

"But Bob said to stay here."

"Bob's asleep, we'll be back before he wakes besides I'm going rogue, we've got to find out the truth, for my first story."

She never gives Kevin any time to reply before she is out the fence and into the street. Kevin follows, the camera semi forgotten in his hand, it shakes as he runs to catch up with Katie. He finds her standing near a bunch of boys, she's half turned back and is about to run when one of the boys notice her.

They're only a few years older than her and are soon trying to circle her, the camera shakes more, Kevin is obviously torn between running to help or going to find an adult.

The boys taunt her, teasing her and telling her awful lies, she can't turn to run and then one of the pushes her and she falls to the ground.

Everyone watching hold their breaths as she stands, blood running down her leg but she doesn't cry like even the adult her expects, she punches the guy while screaming a battle cry.

The boy falls back, his friends stepping back not wanting to abandon their friend but not wanting to hurt the girl. The boy was the biggest of the group and was about to attack her when a hand grabbed his collar.

An older boy stands there, a really tall older boy, the boys flee and as the newcomer lets go of the bully's collar, the boy runs away crying and nursing where Katie had punched him.

The older boy looks down at Katie and speaks softly to her.

"Hey, are you ok? Did those bully's hurt you?"

The image freezes as Martha grabs the remote, everyone is in shock, no one knew this video existed, the person who took it didn't even remember. Kate looks up at Rick as she turns away from the scene, seconds later she is kissing him with all the passion in the world.

No one bothers to reprimand then, not even Alexis, who has just put the pieces together. She looks to her grandmother who has just re-entered the room, a photo in her hand. She passes the photo to Alexis who holds it up to the screen. The boy is Rick.

Javier laughs at the news, it's an automatic reaction.

"Ok so who do you think will be next to arrive in one of these videos?"

Jim laughs, the video had scared the life out of him a few hours later but once he realised who the boy was, he knew that he would cherish it forever. He answers Javier's question, while internally deciding to continue looking through the old stuff.

"I doubt they'll be any more stuff like this, I don't think I grabbed any more videos, and it's getting late, don't most of you have work tomorrow?"

At his words most of the group agree, all looking disappointed bar Alexis who simply accepted it and turned the video on to watch the rest of the clip. As the group watch the first meeting of the now couple, their hearts melt and even the tough Javier Esposito has to admit that the moment, with regards to the situation now, is pretty special.

The people on screen burst to life and the young girl looks up into the blue eyes of the boy and shyly responds.

"My leg hurts, but I'll be fine. Where's Kev?"

"Kev?"

The on screen Rick looks around until he notices the young boy with the camera, smiling he beckons the boy closer until Kevin is sat beside them while Rick looks at Katie's leg.

"Well, I think you'll be fine, what are you doing out here anyway? It's too dangerous for little people like you."

He doesn't get a reply as young Kevin bursts out crying and pointing at his cousin. She looks up guiltily at Rick and answers.

"We heard a noise and I wanted to know what happened, Bob's asleep so I just ran out here and well, Kev followed."

Smiling at her honesty, Rick takes her hand and speaks softly to her, while he calms Kevin.

"It was one of those boys hitting that car, now I know you were just curious but next time stay in the garden, I don't want you getting hurt."

Katie nods, fully intending to do as he said but Kevin is still crying and she can't seem to calm him, he keeps pointing at her leg, the blood drying there. Understanding the problem, Rick carefully picks Kevin up and takes Katie's hand getting her to lead them home. The camera is still in Kevin's hands and catches the conversation between Kate and Rick, all the way back to the garden.

"So do you have name?"

"Katie."

"That's a pretty name, I'm Rick. Who's this guy?"

"That's Kev, he's my cousin but one day he'll be my brother."

"Really, I like his hat, did you help him choose it?"

"Yeah, I've been showing him how to help people"

"Wow, that's good of you, who showed you how to help people?"

"My mum, she's the best, that's what Daddy said and I think so too."

At that moment they arrive at the garden where Joanna stands looking rather relieved at the sight of the children. She takes Kevin from Rick's arms, thanking him repeatedly.

"Oh my, where did you find them?"

"Just round the corner, there was a bit of an incident with some bullies but I stopped that."

"Thank you, would you like to come in, have something to eat for your trouble, I just made cookies."

"It was no trouble, she's a rather enchanting child and I like helping people."

Katie looks up at him as he declines the cookies, she tugs on his hand and gives him her best pleading look as she asks in her sweetest voice.

"But Mummy makes the best cookies, you can't not have one."

The little girl looks at him expectantly as he checks his watch and realises that he can't stop.

"I can't, I've got to go see my mum, I promised I'd be on time."

"Aww. Ok, a promise has to be kept, and you always gotta do what mum says."

The young Katie suddenly gets an idea and tells him to wait a minutes before running off.

Joanna smiles at him as she hears her daughter run into the kitchen and back. The little girl appears on the camera and hands Rick a cookie before hugging him.

"Ok, thank you for getting rid of the bullies, bye bye Rick."

Katie returns to her mum's side as Rick waves bye to Kevin, who waves back happily, eating another cookie that his adoring cousin brought him. The camera shows Rick walking off, sneaking looks back as Joanna notices the camera.

"This is still on, Kevin have you have this with you all the time"

Everyone assumes that he has nodded in response as Joanna begins to talk once more.

"I'll look at this later but lets not tell anyone about this, you're safe now. And you've got a new friend."

The screen goes blank and everyone turns to see Kate curled into Rick's side, hands entwined as they stare one another in the eyes. Jim breaks the silence, knowing that the pair have to talk in private about the video's contents.

"Actually now to think about it, I don't think Katie's ever gone out with a boy with brown eyes, always blue and dark haired. I wonder why that is."

Noticing the time, people begin to disperse. Kate and Rick once again promise to visit the boys in the afternoon while Jim takes the offered spare room. While everyone has been saying their goodbyes, Alexis has fell asleep and Rick carries her up to bed, leaving Kate and Martha alone on the sofa.

Martha is the first to speak, her voice soft with remembrance,

"I can remember him getting home that day, he was so proud as he told me how he stopped those boys and took you home and still got to the show in time. He did seem rather enchanted, I thought nothing of it at the time, and he did mention about the cookie being good. I've never really been one to properly believe in fate, despite encouraging Richard too but after this."

"I can remember his eyes, I've always wondered who's they were and then after we met I just dismissed it…."

Kate falls silent, her mouth slightly open and Martha slightly worries.

"Kate, dear, are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just, He met my mum. And they got along."

Martha smiles knowingly before pulling the woman in for a hug,

"That means the world to you doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I never really thought about it but yeah."

Martha lets go of Kate as she hears her son returning, she says goodnight and makes her exit, knowing that the pair would want to talk about their newfound history.

* * *

_**So feedback would be brilliant, if you like it enough to want more and if enough people tell me, I may have more moments of Kate and Kevin as kids. I just think that he would have been soooo adorable.**_

_**Is it obvious that he's my fave character from the show?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi, thanks for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter, I'm not sure about this chapter, it's very different from everything else.**_

_**This is unbeta'd and if you don't like it you can totally ignore it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

A roar shudders through the building as a man lets out his rage, a lamp smashes as it is thrown against the thick walls. Silence answers the outburst, his heavy panting the only sound as he tries to hold his anger. He shakes with it as he stands in the abandoned room.

Dust lays over everything but the shattered lamp and the back corner which he had turned into his office. The corner is filled with photos of Her, all taken without her knowledge and for the sole purpose of being on this wall.

Anger streams through him again and he can no longer contain his pain, his screams become primal as he yells to the ceiling, no one around to hear him, no one to fear him, no one who breathes.

He had been forced to watch as men broke her heart, as her justice was stolen, as she walked into the arms of a playboy. It sickens him that after all she has been through she gets closer and closer to a man who has hurt her previously and she took him back.

He had seen her everyday, for years.

He had upheld her beloved justice.

He had fought for the truth, just like her.

He had killed for her.

And yet she ignored him for that author, who broke the law, who abandoned her, who makes money from lies and put her in danger!

He collapses to the floor, his rage leaving him to tears as he realises what he must do.

Bribing that man to end her pain and kill that author hadn't worked. In fact it seems to have done the opposite and pushed them closer, he drops his latest photographs upon the dust sprinkled floor, where the image of her happily laughing in _His_ arms lays upon the dirty white.

The man's hands ball into fists as he resists the urge to burn the image and the others alongside it.

He will have to take her life himself, and make the author watch. Yes, that'll make him pay but the child cannot be there. The child that his love would die to protect must live, for her. It was time to make the plans, but first he would give her one more day to see her mistake.

One last day.

* * *

_**Ok so reviews please, good or bad just tell me what you think.**_

_**Or just pretend you never read it.**_

_**Both work.**_

_**The next one returns to the Kate and the gang.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ok so back onto the good guy's namely Kate and Rick.**_

_**Still unbeta'd, am being impatient to get this out to you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The pair sit together upon the sofa, arms wrapped around one another as they silently process the evening's events. Kate is trying her hardest to remember that first time she saw Rick but as hard as she try she cannot. Rick however can, now he remembers it clearly and cannot understand how he had never before realised. With a sigh he knows that they must begin the conversation.

Kate hears his sigh as he begins to move her, pulling her round until she sits upon his lap, her arms around his neck and their faces level. She understands that now is the time to talk but she cannot stop herself from attempting to stall, something she knows she won't get away with.

Still unwilling to talk, she buries herself in his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her waist as he hugs her. As usual he seems to understand exactly what she needs and soon he pulls her back, a gentle smile on his face as he compares her to the little girl that captured his heart all those years ago. He begins to talk, knowing that she is not ready to.

"I remember when Alexis was young, I was determined to be the best dad ever, I would sit and wonder how I could do that and I always would up thinking back to that day. The first time was when I found out I was to be a dad, I remember your words and the conviction in how you said them. You spoke the truth and I realised that to be the best I could be I had to be me, and not someone who I'm not.

"I forgot that in my public image, I took on a persona to sell books but I don't lie to Alexis, I never have and I don't plan on it. It's one of my biggest secrets, The most important thing I ever learned was shown to me by a cute little girl with amazing green eyes."

Kate into his eyes, her heart melting at his words, she smiles even then he could tell more about a person than just what they say. She takes her time to compose her reply, happy tears sliding down her face.

"I can't remember it? I've tried. But Rick, you met my Mum, and it seems she liked you. She knew we'd be friends, she knew how close you and Kev would get too. Although we should give him some stick for the crying."

"Kate, tonight has proved something I've always known, You are Extraordinary. In all my life I only ever honestly used that word to describe two people and now I find that it's only really just one person. Although the boys do come close."

Kate cannot reply, she smiles at him and he knows she can't speak for emotion so he continues, oblivious to the camera sitting on the shelf, still recording.

"The things you said came true, not exactly but you predicted a writer following a cop around, you just never imagined yourself being the cop. I …. I should have realised, you look so much like her, and the names, knowing that I met her makes me so happy, so very, very happy. At the time I felt like it was important but over the years it became a happy little memory that I've never wanted to forget. The cookie was pretty good too."

Kate laughs and Rick could have sworn that it held an echo of a slightly different laugh. He smiles softly before planting a kiss on his love's forehead.

"We'll talk about the rest tomorrow, you are tired, I know you are."

Kate goes to argue but Rick holds up a hand to stop her before continuing.

"Tomorrow we can talk about how to tease Kevin, but tonight we need to rest, it'll be tiring going to the precinct tomorrow, and I know it'll be frustrating too. And anyway Duncan will be getting lonely, we should go keep him company."

Laughing Kate kisses him before wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and responding.

"Well then, whisk me away, my knight in shining armour"

Rick laughs too as he stands dramatically and carries her to their room. Completely oblivious of the figure that sneaks into the room and turns the camera off.

Alexis smiles as she thinks about how happy her dad is and how lucky she is to have Kate too. Looking at her watch she sets the alarm and goes back to bed, determined to turn the camera back on before anyone else awakes in the morning.

* * *

_**So what did you all think?**_

_**Criticism is accepted and welcomed. All thoughts are!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Ok so here is another new chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When the morning comes Kate and Rick wake well rested and as Rick showers Kate enters the kitchen with the aid of her crutches, there she finds Alexis. The girl is making her lunch and her breakfast simultaneously and Kate immediately persuades the girl to let her help.

Alexis smiles at the help and gives Kate a job she can do sitting down, They laugh and chat as they work and are both unaware of Jim who stands at the top of the stairs and is remembering a slightly different scene from many years ago.

Martha comes up behind him and startles him out of his revere, she also smiles at the scene, and gently pats Jim on the arm, in a comforting motion, she understands where his memory had taken him. When he nods in response she sweeps down the stairs and greets the women in the kitchen.

By this time the lunch is ready and they are eating their breakfast, Alexis is telling Kate all about her boyfriend while Kate tells the calmer stories of her teenage years. The trio soon switch onto talking about the night before and the videos, Alexis is amazed by the first one in particular, the one with her dad in it amazes her too but she decides not to mention it yet.

"I can't believe the first one, I would have freaked, in fact I think dad as he is now would have freaked out and you just stayed calm. He was cute though wasn't he?"

"For as long as I can remember he has always been cute, always. I think my mum used to refer to him as adorable, when he was really tiny. The older he got the more he objected to it. I was working with him for a year before we realised."

Martha stays silent through the entire conversation and just listens intently, she won't let anyone know but she herself is intrigued by the woman who owns her son's heart.

"How come? I mean you were so close, what happened?"

"I was still quite young at the time, eleven or twelve, so I don't really know. I don't think anyone really knows, it's one of those things but the time between seeing him got larger and larger until he was just a memory, a cute little boy who I'd adopted as a brother for a while. Then when he transferred to my team He seemed so familiar until we were talking one day and I mentioned something and he recognised it."

"Really? And then you realised but did it change how you acted around one another or did everything stay the same?"

"Basically stayed the same, he'd already became a little brother to me again and I knew that if I still looked at him like I did that little boy then things would be weird. At the time we decided not to tell anyone at work, our little secret, over time it became unimportant, our present friendship was more important than distant memories. Although he has gotten closer to dad again, that's one thing I wouldn't trade about this."

"Is anything going to change now?"

"Yeah, everything is. I think I'm going to let it be common knowledge, if Kev agrees. The important people know, and accept it, I don't care what anyone else thinks. And the past few years dispel any thoughts of favouritism. And people will be more focused on my relationship with your dad."

"You're going to let people know about it? I thought you would want to keep it a secret for a bit, so you can have the time just as you two without all the pressure and the eyes and stuff."

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you? And I work with detectives and Saturday night kind of spilled the beans. Besides, I've been with him constantly for the past few days, and for a lot of the past few years, I know we can work."

"That is true isn't it? So I get to keep you for a while?"

Kate smiles but grows serious before answering, Alexis is trying to hide her worry and Kate understands her concerns.

"Alexis, you will always have me, nothing will ever change that."

Alexis brightens at the words, only one doubt lingers but she doesn't want to voice it. She doesn't have to however as Kate can see it running through her eyes.

Kate puts her hand on Alexis' and speaks softly, so softly that Martha has to strain to hear it and Jim cannot. The words are for Alexis but Kate doesn't mind if Martha hears them too.

"Honey, I don't plan on letting him go at all but if that were to happen, I would never let you go, I didn't just fall in love with him, but you too."

Alexis practically runs around the counter to hug Kate, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling with joy. As she hugs the detective close, Alexis whispers in her ear, words that not even Martha knows.

"I'll never let go of you and I don't think dad will either, we love you too much"

When Kate pulls away there are unshed tears in her eyes as she kisses the girl on her forehead in a gesture of unconditional love and they turn to Martha who is openly crying at the emotional display. Before anyone can speak, Rick walks in, his hair still damp from the shower his face turning to worry when he notices his mother.

She waves him off before he can question and Jim comes down the stairs, pretending that he hadn't seen the exchange. The men look at the women, all of who are drying the last of their tears, even the unshed ones.

Alexis walks up to her dad and hugs him tightly, he hugs back with just as much love, despite not understanding the situation. Once again Alexis whispers words of love and everything makes sense once more.

"Daddy, she wants to keep us forever, both of us"

As realisation dawns Rick pulls back and unknowingly mirrors Kate's actions, which causes Martha to begin to cry once more. Once more confused Rick looks up to see his girlfriend comforting his mother and he realises that he never wants to lose this sight, that one day he will beg for Kate to be his wife.

* * *

_**HI, so what do you all think? **_

_**I've been getting so many reviews lately it's great, I love all your thoughts and some of you can almost read my mind sometimes! **_

_**Next chapter should be up soon but until I mention it the chapters will be unbeta'd. If anyone objects to this say.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. **_

_**Otherwise there'd be little castle toddlers making castle run in circles. Oh and mini Ryans too!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi, so the reviews I've been getting for this are amazing, it's great to hear some honest opinions and feedback. I do listen to your views and try to take them on board.**_

_**This chapter is a bit smaller but I really wanted a Alexis/Jim scene.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

Soon Alexis has to leave for school and Jim offers to take her, Rick happily bids them bye as he sits with his mother, Kate says her goodbyes by the door, before heading to the shower to get ready to visit the boys in the afternoon. She can move quite well on the crutches and as much as she loves being in her boyfriend's arms she quite likes independence too.

Alexis and Jim talk and laugh quite happily as they make their way down to his car. The pair laugh as Alexis tells him about all the board games, and the antics of the couple. Jim waits until they enter the car before he turns the conversation serious.

"Lexi, I just want you to know that I consider you family too, that you'll always have me too."

"You heard the conversation this morning. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw it all, didn't hear everything but I could guess, and completely understand."

"I don't ever want to let go of you either, you and Kate are family now."

"Your words warm this old man's heart, I'll tell you why I watched you two this morning. I remember watching Kate and her mom do almost the exactly same thing, nearly every morning before she went to school. I knew in that instant that Katie's finally found what she's always wanted. Not in the way she imagined as a child but I know that doesn't change anything. She's found her family, she belongs with you three."

"Our family isn't a three person unit any more, it's a five, with extensions. We can't forget Kevin and Lanie and Javier and Jenny, or the captain."

"And we won't, although you do realise that when they eventually marry, which we both know they will, he'll be your cousin too."

"I'll call him uncle, and Javier too. And I'm sure that any future siblings will do the same."

"Then I suppose there is only one question left."

"Oh, what one I can think of a few."

"Really I was think of who'll get the baby blanket."

"I was going to ask if you want in on any of the pool's I'm sure will be set up soon. And I wonder who won the last one."

Jim laughs at this before turning into the school parking lot, he smiles as he turns to the girl he secretly calls his granddaughter.

"That's an easy one, I did. Kevin's always kept me in the loop on them and Saturday was the same date I met Katie's mom. With those two I knew fate would do something like that."

"Wow, how much did you win?"

"An amount, a rather big amount. Want to go joint on the next one?"

"Maybe, lets just see what the next one is, I didn't get in on that one, I think it would have been weird for the boys."

"I think so too, funny but weird. Anyway, have fun at school do you need picked up later or have you plans?"

"Dad and Kate are getting me, I've off all afternoon so I'm going with them to the precinct and then they'll drop me at my friends. Are you coming too?"

"Not this time, honey, but text or phone me whenever you want to chat or hang out or whatever. Even if it's just to moan about something someone has done, even if it's Katie. With me you are welcome anytime."

"Thanks, I'll do that. I'll see you soon then, have a good day. Bye"

"Bye honey, enjoy this afternoon"

With that Alexis is off into school and Jim begins the journey home, his heart happy with his new family. He fails to notice the car that had followed him and Alexis to the school. The man in the car, scowls, having lip read the last of that conversation. He frowns before turning the car on and going to work. His heart turns even darker.

* * *

_**So Reviews please, I'm slightly addicted to them.**_

_**Oh and I will get back to the dancing, eventually. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**So another chapter before I go watch the double ep for the first time. Alibi is showing them both on the same night so I don't have a week to wait between cliffhangers. Excited!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Back at the loft Rick is talking to his mother while Kate has her shower, it's a rare conversation, deep with emotions but with each word the pair feel lighter.

"Richard, I must say, I am so happy for you."

"Mother?"

"You're properly in love, I think you've found your One. And I must say, you couldn't have chosen better."

"I didn't choose, I had no choice but to fall in love with her, it was fate. I know you don't really believe in it, but you've got to admit it does seem true."

"I told Kate last night that I now have no choice but to believe, those videos proved it. You two have proved it. And I am glad to welcome her to the family, her and Jim."

"Alexis adores Jim, doesn't she? I can see them being great friends."

"I think she sees him as a grandfather and he obviously dotes on her as if that were the case, he's a good man, I can see you getting along with him rather well too. I think combined with Kate, he makes this family whole, for now at least, I predict a few more members appearing along the line."

"A few more members?"

"Yes, rather small ones."

"Mother!"

"It's inevitable, and come on, they'll be cuter than baby Ryan, personally I'm excited to call that young man family. Just think he'll one day be your cousin."

"Brother, and he practically already is."

"I know, I just wanted to make you say it. Now I must explain the tears earlier, we both know how your past marriages have affected Alexis and she knows that with Kate it's different but part of her still worries about the chance of you two splitting. We all know it'll be a cold day in hell when you let go of that woman, but as mature as Alexis is, she's still young."

Rick opens his mouth to speak but his mother stops him and continues her speech.

"I don't think she has those worries anymore, you know she's came to love Kate, as I do too, and Kate confirmed that even if the unmentionable were to happen and you two split, she'll always love Alexis. I was so happy that my granddaughter now has a stable female role model who will always look out for her, we both know I'm not exactly suitable"

She stares him out of a response and once again continues speaking.

"We had just finished the moment when you came in and that's when I realised the extent of the connection they've developed. Richard, the way you hugged Alexis was the exact same way Kate had just moments before, exactly the same, from the moment the hug started until the moment I burst out crying. If that doesn't speak volumes nothing does."

Rick stares at his mother, her words ringing in both his head and his heart. In his eyes Martha can see the love he holds for all his family, she simply pats his leg and leaves him to his thoughts, her own eyes shining with love.

In a daze Rick stands and walks to his room, he stops in the doorway to watch Kate as she sits on the bed, wearing his shirt, and drying her hair. She looks up at him, her expression concerned when she cannot read his mood.

He moves to her side and as soon as she puts the hair dryer down, he pulls her close for a hug. She responds in kind until she eventually pulls away and pins him with a questioning look. He answers immediately and completely.

"Mother explained this morning, everything, including her second burst of tears. She was overwhelmed by how much we all love one another, and I'm going to say this right now. I am Never letting go of you, ever. You and Jim are family now, none of us want to let go of either of you."

"That's good because I don't ever want to let go of you or Alexis or Martha and to be honest I don't think it's possible to keep Alexis and my dad apart. He adores her."

"She adores him."

"I think you will still need to talk to her. Things are moving quite fast and a lot has happened in the past few days, I'll be there for her if she wants to talk but she will always go to her daddy first, unless it's to do with boys."

"Ok, and the boy thing I can handle, Most of the advice I give on them comes from you in the first place, she's probably going to realise that soon isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I think she'll be ok with that."

"Good now I was thinking, we should pick up some treats for the guys, can't visit without gifts and the way to man's heart is his food."

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea, now finish getting ready and we'll go pick up Alexis."

With a kiss Rick stands to do as he girlfriend says but as he goes to enter the bathroom she calls him.

"Rick."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, always"

With one last look the duo return to getting ready and are soon exiting the loft for the first time in days.

* * *

_**Ok so I'll update soon, possible really soon, I've already written so many chapters ahead that I want you all to catch up, I quite like posting a chapter and reading it's reviews while I write the one immediately afterwards. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi, Just to say that I'm away for the next week so there won't be another chapter unless I manage to edit the next one tonight before I leave in the morning. I'm sure to go insane without any contact with the outside world for days straight. Ah the joys of hiking!**_

_**I don't own Castle otherwise there wouldn't be season gaps and it'd just run continuously**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It is a slow day at the precinct, Ryan and Esposito are slowly going insane with boredom and are beginning to clock watch for their visitors. Around them everyone can sense their mood and are also waiting, it has gotten to the stage that every time the elevator arrives everyone looks towards it.

Just as people were beginning to disperse for lunch the elevator opens to reveal Beckett, Castle and Alexis. No one makes a sound as the respected detective uses her crutches to approach her desk. She looks completely different in her non-work clothes, a summer dress with flat shoes, the bandage barely visible, Beside her Alexis holds her bag and Castle walks happily but obviously watching her movements carefully.

The boys look so excited to see her as she sits down upon her desk, Castle mirroring her action beside her while Alexis hugs the men in greeting. The pair pretend not to notice when Castle slips his arm around Beckett's waist, just like they don't notice her lean into him.

Alexis is the first to speak, holding up the bag that her dad had sat down on Ryan's desk.

"We brought some food, dad's idea, but Kate and I chose he deserts so we'll call it a group effort."

Ryan practically rips into the bag, crying out with joy as he pulls out the deserts, with each one his eyes grow wider until even Beckett laughs at him. Many are surprised by her reaction, so unlike the women they know but then they realise they are seeing Kate not Detective Beckett.

"Kevin, really, one of these day's you will get fat."

Ryan sticks his tongue out at her and begins to eat the first one, Alexis has rescued both her desert and Kate's but leaves her dad to save his own. He reluctantly moves, grumbling happily as he does so. Almost pouting when his daughter steals his seat.

"They're ganging up on me already, it's been like this all day, and yesterday too. Now she's stealing my seat and everything."

He stops in front of them to emphasise his point as the boys laugh behind him. Kate lovingly rolls her eyes and turns to face him.

"Rick, you don't mind at all, now be a good boy and get me a coffee."

"You had a coffee before we left."

"But I want one from here, you know me."

"Is the coffee here special or something, because to be honest I prefer the machine at home."

Alexis is laughing at the pair, Kate holds in her own as she responds.

"The only difference between this one and the one at home is the size, there is no difference in the taste."

"Maybe it's not the taste that makes it better."

"Rick."

"Okay, okay I'm going. But you make the dinner tonight."

"Okay."

He walks off to the break room, even the boy's have their mouths hanging open. Ryan is the first to speak.

"He does know that you haven't cooked in years, right?"

"Relax, we've already decided to order in tonight, and it's not like I'm a bad cook anyway, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. Promise you'll make some of that lasagne for me?"

"Fine, but you have to share it this time, understand."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Rick returns with the coffee and doesn't even have to voice his question as Kate answers it before he even opens his mouth.

"I'll explain later, after we get the takeout."

"It's food orientated isn't it? I told you that was the way to their hearts."

Ryan decides to put his two cents in, confusing everyone even more.

"That can't be true, you haven't tasted her cooking and she's already got you, otherwise you'd never have takeout again."

Rick's face is priceless as he stares at the detective, beside him Kate motions to Esposito to hit Kevin. He happily does so, earning a laugh from his friends. During the laughter the Captain has arrived and greets everyone warmly, Alexis openly hugging him as she had the two detectives earlier.

"So how are you? I see you haven't killed him yet."

"I'm good and if I killed him we wouldn't be able to tease him anymore."

Alexis laughs at Kate's response and as the boys stifle a few chuckles Kate just laughs as she watches her man pretend to be insulted. The captain decides to dig further into the statement.

"We?"

"Yeah, Alexis and I, and I dare say Martha too."

"Ah I see, how is your foot?"

"It's fine, but they said I shouldn't walk on it for a while, hence the crutches."

Rick decides to interrupt and divert the jokes from himself.

"Well I did offer to carry you everywhere, then you wouldn't have needed them."

"Rick, we've already had this conversation, can we not have again it in front of Alexis and the boys."

"Fine, but later?"

"Definitely"

By the time the duo have finished, everyone is lost so Ryan immediately changes the conversation.

"So how is Jim this morning? Last night was quite eventful."

"He's fine, as far as we can tell. I know I need to talk to him about the videos at some point but I never got a chance to catch him alone, Alexis how did he seem in the car?"

"Happy, we were joking around and I was trying to gets some more stories off him, but he said he'd tell me them another time, because they were far to funny to say while driving. Something about the cabin?"

Ryan pales as Kate responds through her own laughter.

"Ah the cabin, well if it's the story I think it is then it's worth the wait, although be warned it may change the way you look at Kev for a while."

Ryan pales even more at the prospect of everyone knowing about that day. He hasn't been able to enter the sea since. Kate can see the distress and decides to pull him out of it, by dumping Rick into it.

"Kev it's not that bad, Martha's told me stories of Rick as a kid, nothing we did comes close to him. I'll tell you some of them later, I don't think Lex want's to know, do you sweetie?"

"If I haven't heard it yet I don't want to, which reminds me, I'll need some of them for my project. And I haven't watched the new videos yet."

Rick is confused at this, having completely forgotten what his daughter had told him the day previously. She looks at him and sighs, half hugging Kate as she explains, again.

"We videoed our reactions last night and I forgot to turn the camera off so this morning is probably on tape too, which is cool."

"Right, erm, what can the camera see, I mean which rooms?"

"The living room and the kitchen. Don't tell me I'm going to be half way through watching it and see you two making out."

Kate laughs as Rick freezes, she herself has no idea why he is nervous about his child seeing the video. Realisation dawns a minute later as she remembers him getting up at midnight. She bursts out laughing at the thought and through each laugh she explains to the teen.

"Your dad got hungry in the middle of the night, so the tape caught him walking like a zombie and raiding the kitchen for ice cream. His choice of clothes may leave you scarred but I'll happily watch that part for you, and give you the edited account."

Rick looks shocked at Kate, as far as he knew she had been asleep, if not when he left she definitely was when he returned. Kate stops laughing and explains to him, her tone clearly stating that it didn't take a genius to figure out.

"You left the can on the nightstand, you always walk like a zombie when you're that tired and do you have any idea what you had on at the time?"

"No, I just grabbed the first thing, do I want to know?"

"I'll tell you later."

Alexis ends the moment when her phone goes off and she happily begins talking to her friend, Rick glances at his watch and realises that they need to get going or Alexis would be late.

"We're going to have to get going, we're dropping Alexis off at a friends for the night and if we don't go now she'll be late."

Esposito laughs and everyone turns to looks at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day you were being so domestic."

Ryan joins in the laugh but Rick knows better, having been on the receiving end of the crutches twice already. Knowing his cousin, Ryan recognises the look in her eyes and stops laughing, just in time as a minute later a crutch whacks off Esposito's ankles.

"that hurt."

"I know, you deserved it."

The pair are about to launch into another conversation when Alexis returns and Rick tries to usher his family out the room. Shaking her head at his not so subtle actions Kate motions for someone to hand her other crutch to her, too happy to be annoyed at needing help.

It's Ryan that picks up the object, surprising them all when he hugs Kate as he gives her it, as he moves back he speaks softly, proud of the girl he grew up with.

"I've got your back, and because of today I respect you more."

He doesn't expand on that and ignores Kate's look as the group make their way to the elevator, the smiles fade however as the elevator breaks down before their eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ok so here you go, the next chapter, I know its been ages since my last update but I was away a hike and my laptop was broken ect but I am back now and typing away.**_

_**I don't own Castle, not even a DVD but I do have the books. And what good books they are?**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Kate groans as she sees the broken elevator, meaning that the stairs are the only way down, she looks down at her ankle and begins to walk away. Rick follows her as she enters the break room, her frustration beginning to appear.

Ryan is not surprised, he knows her well enough to know that coming into the precinct pretending to be injured was hard for her, that having to depend on others has always been difficult for her. He stops Alexis from following the couple and makes sure that no one interrupts them.

"Lex, not now, they need a moment alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just wish I could help."

"I know, but how are you dealing with everything? You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine, I guess the happiness is stopping anything else. I've never seen him so happy and Kate's amazing, I have a full family now, complete with a grandpa. I keep forgetting that it's only been a few days, but the already the thought of her not being at home with us is….bad."

"So are they like all new couples or do they act like they've always been together?"

"Like they've always been together. It's like you see on TV, a couple that have been together for years but still have that spark, it's odd when I see one without the other."

"Yeah, I can understand that, you know most people we meet, think those two are a couple, even on the first case."

"So what pools have started up now, I want in."

"you're just like your dad you know that, none are up yet, but I bet they'll start this afternoon. People needed to see those two together. It's about time."

"Fine, but txt me with the details, and don't think you can get away without telling me. I have spies you know."

"Jim told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, told me when he dropped me off a school. Speaking of dropping off, I'm late to meet my friend and I don't want to hurry them, could you maybe give me a lift?"

"Sure, that's what family is for, just go tell your dad ok."

He watches her practically skip to the break room where, as Esposito informs him a few minutes later, the couple are yet to speak. They just sit there, staring at one another before Rick pulls her into a hug. Kate's face brightens when Alexis walks in, hugging Kate before her dad.

"Hey, I'm going now, Kev said he'd give a lift. I'm going to get info from him for my project on the way. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rick agrees hugging his child once more before Kate bid her bye.

"See you then Lex, and ask Ryan anything, the most embarrassing for him the better."

"Ok, bye Kate, bye Dad."

Alexis smiles happily and after saying bye to the captain and Esposito, leaves chatting animatedly with the Irishman.

* * *

_**Reviews are my life source, where others bleed droplets of rich red blood, I ooze words. **_

_**Will you keep me going by sparing a moment to send a word or two. I accept any words, any!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi, I won't ,make this a long note just to say that I promise that we will get back to the dancing competition soon.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After watching Alexis leave, Kate turns to Rick, love still shining brightly in his eyes, as he turns to face her, those bright blue orbs shimmering like puddles she can feel the love she holds for him. Her frustration at the situation dissipates as she looks at the concern in his features. She reminds herself that she only has to pretend for a few more days before they can talk properly.

With each passing moment her love for him intensifies until in a rush of lust she kisses him with all her passion.

He kisses back with as much feeling but neither move it to more, they are in a police station after all. In their own happy little bubble, they cannot hear the calls and cheers coming from the bull pen. Looking deep into one another's eyes the duo no longer care about the thoughts of others, Kate smiles shyly as she pulls back from Rick and holds up her hand.

"Care to help a girl up, Mr Castle."

"My pleasure, my lady."

Kate rolls her eyes at his words, her heart silently squealing with happiness, her inner fan girl going wild.

Instead of just helping her stand and giving her the crutches, Rick sweeps her into his arms and spins her round, hearing nothing but her sweet laughter. Eventually she persuades him to put her down, becoming self conscious as she notices their audience.

In this moment Kate knows that she has changed so much, that in the moment she finally let Rick in she has became the woman she once was. She's not daft, she knows that once she returns in a few days her reputation will need repaired but now that she has a family again she doesn't care so much.

Rick doesn't need to say anything, he can see her inner monologue in her eyes and knows that once they return to normal there will be none of this at work. She has spent years building up a reputation and he will not do anything to damage it.

Within moments the pair are walking out of the room, ignoring the looks from everyone. Kate moves with the crutches and pauses by Esposito's side. She places a crutch upon his foot and leans down, smiling when he reacts. She lowers her voice till it's menacing but carries around the room.

"I hear another word about this from anyone, I see any photos or videos and your next trip to see your girlfriend will be in a bag. Do you understand me?"

He nods, fully aware that although she won't kill him she can do some awful things. Kate lifts the crutch with a smile before continuing through the bullpen as if nothing happened. She haults a laugh just outside the door as she hears Esposito demand any photographs be deleted.

Rick grabs Kate's bag and follows her to the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs Rick turns to Kate and fixes her with a stare. Both know they can't berak the act now, the traitor could see them and realise that her ankle is actually fine. Kate fakes her reluctance, she loves nothing more than being in his arms but will never admit that, she just sighs and gives consent.

"Fine, but as soon as we reach the bottom you put me down again."

"Yes My lady."

Kate tries not to laugh as Rick picks her up again and carries her down the stairs, both are too happy to notice the shadowed figure watching them from the floor above.

Soon the couple are home and happily arguing over what to do for the rest of the afternoon, Martha has left for a few days so they have the loft to themselves.

"Well, Miss Beckett I do believe we are alone, all night."

"Why I believe we are, do you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could engage in some light exercise, of the more mature kind."

"Strange, I was thinking of something rather similar, although I wouldn't describe it as light exercise, it'll be quite the workout."

"Well then, we'll probably work up quite a sweat so I think we should probably get rid of this inappropriate clothing for something a bit more apt."

Kate is too impatient to continue the light banter and she can see that her partner cannot continue it for much longer either. Smiling at him she leans close and speaks right into his ear, lowering her voice to a husky whisper.

"How about we skip the clothing and you just take me now, one little zip is all it takes."

She lightly bites upon his ear to encourage him and within moments the two are taking that next step in their relationship, on the kitchen floor.

Some time later the two emerge from the bedroom where they had relocated for a second, slower round. They smile happily as they begin to argue over what to order for dinner, Rick is looking through the kitchen for the takeaway menus when he finds a note from Alexis that makes his heart stop.

Wordlessly he hands it to Kate who lets out a strangled laugh at the words written in the teen's neat handwriting. She reads it out to Rick as he processes the note's implications.

"Hi, just to remind you that the video is still recording, please check the batteries and turn it off for the night, remembering to turn it back on in the morning."

Kate has to stop reading for laughing as she reads over the next few lines, Rick's expression is priceless as she does so.

"I know you are both adults, and at least one of you is mature so before I watch any videos I'll tell you and Kate can edit out anything unfit for public viewing as well as anything that could potentially scar me emotionally. That said have fun, be safe and don't use the kitchen counter, I have to eat there."

Kate cannot control her laughter and so has to stop reading but as she struggles to breathe through the giggles, she holds onto her boyfriend for support and she splutters out her sentence.

"Oh Rick, I love your daughter."

"Yeah, me too but should I be worried?"

Kate just shakes her head as she falls back onto the sofa, Rick following before he sits staring at the counter top. Kate notices the glint in his eyes and cuts him off before he can speak.

"She said no, and provided a valid reason, there are plenty of other places, and we have forever to use them all."

Rick kisses her as a response but before either can take it further the door bursts open and a man stands there, gun in one hand and a knife in the other.


	34. Chapter 34

_**So here is another chapter, with a bit of action!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The man advances towards the couple, gun aimed so they cannot move. Kate's crutches lay on the floor out of her reach while her gun is in the bedroom. Her mind races as she tries to think of another weapon to use or another way out of the situation but she can't, beside her Rick tries fruitlessly to identify the man.

He wears a police uniform, identifying him as the traitor. His hair is dark and his eyes brown, he looks familiar to them both but neither can conjure up a name. He is well built and probably well trained at hand to hand, he could take Rick down in a second.

Kate makes a plan and moves to execute it before Rick can stop her, she moves closer to the gunman, still pretending to have a sore ankle, she crawls the length of the sofa, keeping her movements steady and her eyes locked with the intruders.

The man steps forward, and grasps her arm, harshly but not enough to injure her, behind her Rick watches panicked and trying to figure out her plan. He devices one of his own, desperate to keep her safe. He speaks to her, just calls her name as she is grabbed, it's enough to get what he wants.

The man speaks.

"Shut up, you don't get to speak to her, you don't get her. I'm taking her away before you can hurt her again."

Kate struggles weakly against the grip, feigning pain as well as discomfort, her eyes flick to the camera as she realises the implications of the man speaking. Smiling at Rick she shakes her head lovingly before her elbow meets the man's ribs, not enough to cause any major pain but he still drops her to the floor by his feet, right onto Rick's trousers from earlier.

Seeing this, Rick speaks again, taking the man's attention as Kate searches the pockets for his phone.

"I would never hurt her, you have. You've tried to kill her, why? Why do hate her so much as to want us both dead?"

"I don't hate her, I love her and you stole her. She's spoiled to me now and you have to pay. But I'll give you a consolation, she'll die quickly and the girl will live. You however are going to die slowly, while we watch."

"No, no. Don't kill her, let her live, just kill me and leave, run into hiding."

"Are you stupid, she's seen my face, she has to die. Maybe I should make you watch and leave you to bleed beside her body, let her lifeless eyes watch you die."

"no"

Rick can't stand the idea, for once he is lost for the words he needs, he cannot find the sense in the man's actions, the motive, the way to save them both. His anger rises as he thinks of his family, of his daughter who would find them, of his mother, his friends, Jim, Ryan. The words rise in his throat as he reaches deep into his soul and pours it out.

"Don't you care about anyone? Don't you have any form of heart? What about our family? our friends? How will you go to work every day, surrounded by the pain you've caused? How will you live knowing you've destroyed a young girls world, taken away another person's child, taken away a young girls dreams?"

The man doesn't respond, he stands staring Rick who rises from the sofa, both men in trance like states while unnoticed upon the floor, Kate dials the number of the man she knows will save them. Rick continues talking as he approaches the man, he makes no sign that he has noticed Kate move out the way. She silently prepares to attack, and awaits Rick's signal.

"What made you like this? What turned you away from the justice you originally sought to uphold? What makes you think you can do this? Why on earth can't you stand our happiness?

He is shouting by this point, his words echoing around the room but the last question is said calmly and sincerely.

"What makes you think I'll let you hurt the woman I love?"

They are standing close now, Kate's not sure she'll be able to attack now but she'll try, for him she'll try.

The man snaps and lunges for Rick, just as the author turns his head to look at his love, Kate launches herself at the traitor and catches him mid lunge, pulling him from Rick. The two begin fighting fiercely as they slam into the floor, blood spilling from one of them, Rick's phone lying upon the floor, forgotten by all.

Rick has no choice but to watch helplessly as Kate fights the man, he has no idea who the blood flows from, only that Kate is slowly getting slower. She is a good fighter but it seems that the man was prepared and knows all her tactics. Her every move is countered and eventually she seems to be about to fail.

The man throws her off him and stands, blood flowing from a knife wound in his shoulder, he advances on Kate, who barely moves upon the floor. Rick tenses, about to fight. He has no idea how to and knows he stands little chance against the traitor but as he is about to the traitor picks up his gun and raises it pointing it towards Kate, Rick flies to her side as a shot rings out and a heart stops beating.

* * *

_**SO , please review, but keep in mind that I am working back to the original dancing plot. **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi so another chapter for you, sorry its been so long but my laptop's been on the blink and tbh I'm surprised it's uploaded this time.**_

_**I hope you like this, Kevin is my fave character, he's just so adorable.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kevin and Jenny were having a nice night in, they had just ordered some Chinese and Kevin was happily telling Jenny about his afternoon when he suddenly stopped mid sentence. His mind clicked about what had been said, and who would have heard.

Jenny sees a drastic change in him as he suddenly dives for his phone, worry and panic filing his eyes as he tries to explain everything to her.

"Someone's after them, that's who sent that man on Saturday night, we found out it was someone at the precinct, a traitor. When Kate and Castle were there earlier it was obvious they were together, which would have really annoyed the man that's after them, but they mentioned that Alexis is at a friends tonight and Martha's away somewhere."

He trails off, finding his phone and getting no response from Kate's number, Jenny finishes the realisation for him.

"The man knows it'll just be them tonight and he'll be mad. There'll be no one to interrupt or call for help. With his uniform he'll be able to get into the building. He's going to go after them."

As Kevin's panic increases Jenny grabs him and they race from the apartment, she drives him to Castle's loft but on the way they get stuck in traffic, that's where they are when he gets a phone call from Castle's phone. Kevin is so relieved, until he answers it.

"Hey, I've been trying to get you….. Castle, Rick,…. Kate. Are you there?"

He begins to hear Rick's words and despite himself puts the phone on speaker phone while using Jenny's phone to call Esposito. Together they listen as they race to help their friends.

"What made you like this? What turned you away from the justice you originally sought to uphold? What makes you think you can do this? Why on earth can't you stand our happiness?"

They hear people moving before Rick's shouts stop and his last sentence is spoken, this sentence brings chills to his friends spines, as they know they are listening to a true man.

"What made you think I'll let you hurt the woman I love?"

Kevin races from the car as a fight ensues, Jenny follows at a distance, not wanting to get in the way. She can hear the fight get fiercer and realises that it is Kate that is fighting the man, it's a noisy fight, there are thuds and bangs as well as grunts of pain and heavy breathing.

Jenny can feel her heart breaking as she realises that Rick must be watching the fight, unable to help. She can hear each hit and to her dismay her friend seems to be loosing. A crash rings out as someone is thrown across the room, a faint whimper telling her it was Kate.

Javier and Lanie reach her side as she hears Rick's reaction, it seems he's about to jump into the fight but instead she hears the dreadful click of a gun, followed by Rick's cry, as he calls for Kate. His voice is almost hollow with desperation and dread and yet thick with love and pain.

Jenny can see him in her mind, darting across the room towards Kate, a gun aimed at her chest, as she gazes at him with eyes filled with the deepest love. It's slowed down, like in the movies as she imagines Rick cradling his love, ready to die for her.

One thing Jenny doesn't need to imagine is the gunshot that rings out a few moments later, when fuelled by fear and love she races for the loft not even Javier reacts fast enough to catch her as she races into the Castle home.

She dives straight into Kevin's arms, as he stands looking at the blood that is pooling upon the kitchen floor. Tears race down his face as he stares at the scene, and holds his love as if he will never let go.

Beside him Javier stands in shock, the living room is destroyed, the kitchen is stained with sticky blood and in the middle of it all Kate and Rick sit cuddled into one another, leaning against the sofa.

Their eyes are closed and their hands entwined, he whispers softly into her ear, praying that she can hear him as Lanie's tortured cries announce her arrival, Rick looks up at her with such pain in his pleading eyes as he lifts his love from the floor and onto the sofa.

Lanie follows him, carefully eyeing the man on the floor, Kevin's gun trained on him.

She almost collapses as she takes in the sight of her best friend as with a shaking hand she reaches to look for her pulse. Her tears are falling almost as heavily as Rick's and behind her she knows that even her man has tears falling from his eyes.

Rick watches with paused breath as Lanie's fingers reach Kate's neck. In that moment his world seemed to pause.

* * *

_**Ok, so reviews please and since it's been so long since the last upload I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey another chapter for you, I'll make this note short. I don't own Castle or any recognisable things. This isn't beta'd and I will try to upload the next chapter soon, as will I be getting back onto the dancing plot at some point soon. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lanie sags with relief as she finds Kate's pulse, weak but definitely there, she orders someone to phone an ambulance as she begins to look over Kate's injuries. Within seconds Javier is by her side, checking Castle for injuries and then helping her stop the blood leaking from Kate's leg.

Soon the ambulance arrives but is just beaten by Captain Montgomery, he like the rest has to halt the urge to kick the dead body upon the floor as he sees the scene. Kevin's gun is still pointed at it, he seems lost in a trance that Jenny is trying fruitlessly to pull him from.

Roy takes the gun from him but the young man still does not move, sighing, he turns to Jenny and after a reassuring smile he gives her his advice.

"Call Jim, he'll be able to help him and then get to the hospital, I dare say she'll be fine. It takes a lot to even stall Beckett. Once he's here talk to Castle, decide who will call Alexis, she'll want to be there. I'll come and get your statements at the hospital, I take it that Ryan was the one to fire the shot."

"I don't know for sure but it's the only explanation, everything fits for that, the positions and why he's like this. And that man, he looks so familiar but not at the same time."

"It's officer Keller, a quiet man, a native New Yorker, maybe you've seen him around. He wasn't the most liked man but he seemed like a good man, if a bit rough. This is going to rock the precinct."

"I'm sure it is, you seem so calm, are you that certain she'll be fine?"

"Yes, because I know that she won't let go of life without getting some answers, without spending her life with Castle. This may not be the most reassuring thing to say but as long as one lives the other will, in my heart I know they'll die together, probably solving a crime while in their nineties."

Jenny thinks for a moment, watching the famous man act like any other man would in this situation, she thinks back to the previous night and smiles.

"I think you're right, after all this I don't think they'll ever be able to survive without the other, it's quite a connection."

She gently pushes her fiancé to the side as the paramedics take Kate away, she looks at the phone in her hand and then at the room around them, her eyes land upon the camera, still in it's position from the night before. She stops Rick as he moves to follow Javier to his car to go to the hospital.

"Rick, is that camera still running?"

"Yeah, I suppose, Alexis left it there this morning, I don't know if it still is, and to think earlier I was desperate for it to have ran out of battery."

A smile appears on his face as he remembers earlier, Jenny notices this and so gives him a moment before enquiring further.

"Oh, why did it catch you two making out or something?"

"Or something, actually right were that blood is now, we were warned against the counter via note."

"Do you want me to phone Alexis? We can pick her up on our way to the hospital, once Jim gets here."

"Jim's coming here?"

"I was about to phone him, who else can get Kevin to actually respond and move?"

"I'll help you get him downstairs, Lanie went with Kate, she knows all the medical stuff."

"Ok, we can call Alexis and say we're picking her up, tell her once she's in the car, we'll bring her straight to you at the hospital. Why don't you grab some clothes to change into, those are slightly covered in blood."

"Drenched yeah, I'll go do that, we can get stuff for Kate in the morning, I'll phone Mother once I know more."

He smiles at the people in front of him, Kevin has focused on his voice, something about the tone bringing him back. Roy is amazed by the man, he seems numb and calm but also so very lost. Javier doesn't think, he dare not for if he does he knows he will cry. Rick focuses his attention on Kevin as he speaks before heading to his room for clothes.

"Kevin, Thank you. You saved Kate, I know she's proud of you, I can always see it in her eyes when she mentions you and Javier too. I know you're in shock, you took a life and I cannot imagine how hard that was for you, but now you have a job to do. There is a tape that you have to watch, all three of you, it shows Kate fighting at her best, just don't rewind it too much, there is some, as Alexis would say, content that could potentially scar you emotionally."

His words bring Kevin round, somewhat, and he turns from the scene to look his boss in the eye, he holds his future wife close as he speaks with conviction.

"Can I be the first to see the tape, I don't care who watches with me but I need to see it."

"I'll bring it with me, we can watch it while we wait for news, I'm sure the hospital can give us a room to view it in private. Jim and Alexis don't get to see it unless both Kate and Castle say so. Same with Martha. Kevin, you did what you had to do, we are all proud. I'm sure Jim will be too."

Kevin just nods in response and begins to head downstairs, Jenny handing him his phone as they walk.

As Rick emerges from his room, bag in hand gives a quick farewell before running to catch up with Kevin and Jenny, Roy can hear him ask to be the one to tell Jim.

Roy turns to Esposito, a grim smile on his face as he addresses his remaining detective.

"This is the beginning of hell, you know that. There is going to be a media frenzy, it's probably already started. I need to call the chief and possibly the mayor. Can you imagine the storm. The news is going to be everywhere, and it'll stick around for a while too."

"How bad do you recon it will be?"

"It's like one of Castle's books, author follows cop, the pair fall in love, the pair are attacked in their home by another cop. Then saved by her cousin slash brother slash partner, who kills the attacker. The news of them getting together only got out today and now this. It'll be a long month before we get peace again."

"Well it looks like Castle's gone with Ryan, they'll keep us both updated so I can stay and help, Lanie will understand."

"Thank you, now lets get that tape and hope we don't see the unmentionable part."

"Yes Sir."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hi, so its not as soon as I had intended but it's here nonetheless, so just to state the obvious, I don't actually own Castle, and any mistakes in this are entirely my own fault. Spell check can only help me so much.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jim Beckett is a happy man as he sits and watches some more home videos of his only child, only some include her cousin and Jim treasures them even more. He will be hard pressed to admit it to anyone but he has come to see the young man as a son.

His happiness however falters for no explainable reason but he passes it off as nothing, until moments later his phone lights up, it's Kevin's number.

It takes Jim a few minutes to bring himself to answer it, he silently begs fate to let it just be for some light conversation but his heart grows heavy as if it already knows that bad news awaits. His hands shake as he presses accept and he tries his best to keep his voice steady as he greets the caller.

"Hello."

His heart plummets when he hears the lost and pained voice of Rick Castle.

"Hi Jim it's me Rick."

Jim could have sworn his heart had stopped, something has happened to his little girl, but somewhere in that voice he heard hope.

"Rick, what's happened?"

"We were attacked, where are you we'll pick you up."

"We?"

"Kevin, Jenny and I, we'll get Alexis on route."

"Where's Kate? Is she ok?"

"Lanie went with her to the hospital, it was quite the fight but Kevin got to us in time, Kate should be fine."

"I'm at home, I'll be outside waiting. Are you sure she'll be ok?"

"She's strong, she'll be bossing us all around in no time, Kevin and I are already trying to decide what to get her from the gift shop."

The words are exactly what Jim needs to hear as he finishes grabbing his things, he doubts that it's the truth but knows that the conversation will have happened by the time they reach him. Rick is a good man and Jim realises that he is the only man that Jim has ever approved of Kate dating.

Jim says his goodbye, knowing that Rick has another hard phone call to make. He quickly gathers some stuff and heads outside to wait. He looks up at the stars above him and smiles sadly as the brightest one sparkles at him, he is filled with hope and love and is calm by the time his nephew's car pulls up, his future niece driving.

Jim jumps into the back seat as Rick gets off the phone, his words light and carefree, his eyes showing the pain this causes him.

"Honey, we'll be there soon, something's came up. I know you were looking forward to this but once you're in the car, I'll explain everything."

Rick sighs as he puts his phone in his pocket and turns to the older man, words fail him as he sees the father's pain and worry. Eventually after a few tries he forms some words, eager to explain everything to the man he has grown to not only respect but love.

"I, er. She. …..I love her."

Jim smiles at the man, he's known for quite a while but to hear the renowned author lost for words because of his Katie.

Jim is torn between his desperate desire to know what happened and his fear of the story, he can see in Rick's eyes that the time will be soon but as the writer opens his mouth once more, Jim halts him with a saddened smile.

"You don't need to tell me yet, save it for when Alexis is here, she will demand the whole story and I will not put you through telling it more often then you have too."

Rick nods and Jim turns his attention to Kevin, the man seems frozen in place, staring unseeingly at the city as Jenny drives. The normally sparkling blue eyes show deep distress as their owner shifts his head to stare at his right hand.

Suddenly the man's pain becomes clear to Jim, he can remember the first time Kate had to kill, she had cried for hours after the initial shock had worn off. Kevin's eyes hold the same look that her's had then. As the car slows to a stop outside a nice looking apartment block, Jim sets his hand on Kevin's shoulder. The young man looks up at him, his face begging for Jim to take away his pain, Jim can see the young boy he knew and he silently offers the same comfort he has always given.

Kevin seems to know this and a small smile appears but as the door beside Rick open's and the man exits the car to greet his child, the clouds in Kevin's eyes descend. No one want's the next few minutes to happen, no one wants to crush the young girl's happiness.

Alexis slips into the middle seat, her expression growing more and more worried as she takes in the people around her. Jenny starts up the car and they head towards the hospital, Kevin cannot look at Alexis, who now stares at her dad.

"Dad, what's wrong? Where's Kate?"

Jim takes Alexis' hand as her dad begins the story that will leave both emotionally drained.

"You know that man attacked us last week?, well the person that sent him attacked us tonight. He's gone now and can't hurt us again but Kate got injured while fighting him. It was so sudden. We were sitting on the sofa laughing about the note you left us when he burst in. We really need to get a stronger door."

He sighs having to force himself to say the words, as if saying them made everything so much more real, but he knows he must tell them everything.

"He had a knife and a gun, Kate moved closer to him, still pretending to be injured. She was trying to get close to him to disarm him but half way there she changed her plan. He grabbed her arm and held her up, she pretended to be too weak to fight back properly. He dropped her by his feet, not realising that my phone was on the floor there."

Alexis buts in, desperate for some sort of moment where her dad would make a joke and things wouldn't seem so bad, a part of her doesn't want to hear any more of the story. Most of her just wants to see Kate.

"What was it doing on the floor?"

Rick looks trapped, as if the answer was something he wanted to reveal even less than the rest. Jim sees this and despite a slight internal flinch, he gives Alexis the humour she seems to need.

"Honey, I don't think it was just the phone on the floor."

"Oh god Not the kitchen counter!"

Rick looks sheepishly at his child, his words come out mumbled and she has to strain to hear them.

"Not the counter."

Suddenly Alexis doesn't like this new conversation as her eyes grow wide with realisation.

It's Kevin that gets the conversation back on track, he needs to hear the story just as much as the others do.

"She phoned me, I'd just realised that you could be I danger so we were on our way, We phoned Javier and he listened in too. I got there as soon as I could."

Rick smiles at his friend, it's a weak smile but its meant.

"You got there just in time, any earlier and you wouldn't have been able to help. As you heard, I started shouting and taking all the attention away from Kate, the guy eventually launched at me but he never reached me, Kate flew out of nowhere and dived right into him.

"They began fighting then, she was brilliant, as usual but he knew all her techniques and tactics. Most of her blows were blocked. There was blood, they were moving too fast for me to tell who was bleeding, you wouldn't have been able to help her. But what I could tell was that she was slowing, more of his hits were getting her and then he threw her across the room."

Rick pauses, his breathing heavy as he relives the moment, Jim can see the fear in his eyes and holds Alexis tighter a she begins to cry. Rick nods at Jim, his vision blurred by tears as he continues.

"I was about to fight him, I couldn't let him hurt her any more, but he moved too fast for me and, he was about to shoot her. I ran for her, I may have shouted I can't remember but as I got to her there was a shot and I was so scared until I saw Kevin and I realised what had happened. He'd saved us."

Alexis breaks out of Jim's arms, her own tears still flowing as she reaches into the front seat and hugs the hero, he holds her tightly as they enter the hospital car park. She pulls back as the car stops, her eyes now clear and loving.

"I'm proud to call you family, to love you as a uncle, to know you."

Before he can respond she turns and takes her dad's hand, his grip is tight but she doesn't complain. She needs it as much as he does.

Kevin is last from the car, amazed by Alexis and wanting to run to his cousin's side but his legs refuse to move as he watches his family. Jenny takes his hand as he takes a step, he doesn't shed any more tears, and refuses to regret killing that man.

He looks into the eyes of the woman he loves and he feels no more shame, together they walk into the emergency room, both determined to be strong for their friends, for their family.

* * *

_**So please review, it really brightens my day, whatever you say, even if you go slightly off topic. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**So, here is the next chapter, all previous comments are still true, ownership of the brilliant show has not randomly became mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

They enter the room to see Lanie's relieved face staring up at them, she rushes to their side. Already speaking as she reaches him.

"She'll be fine, they've got the bleeding stopped and she's getting stitches as we speak. She'll be on fluids for tonight but they said if she responds well she'll be awake soon and maybe able to go home tomorrow."

Alexis hugs Lanie, her expression showing the same things as the men silently celebrate. A doctor has approached them and stands smiling at the loving reaction to the news. He interrupts them however with more news.

Rick looks up to see the doctor face him, the man looks kind and thankfully free of any blood on his clothes. Everyone falls silent to hear his words as he addresses them all.

"I take it you are here for Miss Beckett or rather Detective Beckett, she has already corrected me a few times. She is already awake, thanks to the treatment given in the ambulance, and asking for a Rick?"

Jim pats Rick on the shoulder and pushes the stunned man, no one had expected her to be awake so soon. They had just arrived after all. The doctor smiles once more, familiar with the situation and wondering if the man knew just how much in love he is.

"I'll show you to her room, and afterwards she can have one or two visitors. She's been rather vocal despite only being semi-conscious, by my reckoning she's mentioned all of you, just your names mind so I'm sure she'll be glad to see you all, in turn of course."

Everyone nods happily as the man turns and leads Rick down the corridor. Once out of sight Jenny and Lanie persuade Alexis to go to the gift shop with them, leaving Kevin and Jim alone to talk.

The girls chat a bit while they walk, avoiding the reason they're here. Alexis remains silent, her emotions all over the place as the shock passes to reveal thoughts she hadn't realised she had.

"So, we need to avoid pink, Kate does not do pink."

"We can't get her a bear either, I know Kevin Helped Rick surprise her with one the other day."

"Really, how did that go?"

"Rick's already named it, Duncan I think it was, but apparently she loved it."

"I think the giver had a lot to do with that, but why did they need to conspire for it?"

"I don't know but it took a lot of texts, at least one phone call and a trip to the shops."

"Men, can't live with them, won't live without them."

Neither woman comments on Alexis' silence, they realise that the girl is having to adjust tot a lot in a small space of time. Jenny cannot image how the girl feels at her father looking at a woman other than her mother with such love in his eyes.

Alexis however isn't bothered about this, she knows that her dad only married her mother for her sake, although she will never admit to him that she does. She long ago accepted her dad's love for Kate and has came to love her too, albeit a different kind of love, but tonight she realises that Kate has became both the mother and older sister she has always craved.

To be honest she had had many doubts over them dating, as much as she adores Kate a part of her was scared that she would lose her dad, that he'd spent all his time with Kate and not her. But that worry had been dispelled before the pair even got together. Kate had not just wanted to do things with Alexis but also to do things as a family. For reasons unknown to Alexis, Kate spends as much time with her as she does with her dad.

Alexis looks at the women in front of her, now comparing soft toys and silently takes her camera from her bag and snaps a photo, the two turn at the flash, their faces making her take another. The trio laugh as the light stuns them and Alexis explains her actions.

"I mentioned my school project, it's about my definition of family and it makes me want to capture everything. Until now my family has always been small and now with you lot it's massive and just as brilliant. That and I want to show Kate how long you took to choose something."

Jenny hugs the teen as Lanie puts all the soft toys back and walks away from them. The other two follow her to the other side of the shop where she picks up a bar of chocolate and two blank sketchbooks. Still not speaking she pays for the things and exit's the shop.

Finally on the way back to the waiting area, Lanie decides to explain, her voice is thick with emotion as she does so.

"This sketchbook is for you Alexis, I don't know if you can draw but I don't care, fill this with your thoughts about family and Kate and everything that happens. Draw, write, doodle, anything. Just get it all onto the paper, trust me on this."

She hands Alexis the pad. The girl looks slightly confused but thanks her and hugs her in response before Lanie holds up the chocolate bar.

"This is Kate's present, that girl loves chocolate like you would not believe, she doesn't need a cuddly toy; she got one yesterday. All she needs is us, she isn't used to a big family either and knowing we're here for her will do much more than inanimate objects. We'll leave those gifts to the boys."

"They enter the waiting room to where Jim and Kevin seem to have just finished an important conversation, Alexis immediately goes to sit beside Jim while Jenny takes her fiancé's hand. Lanie stands before them all and explains her plan, the second sketchbook in hand.

"All the cards in that shop are cutesy and pink or blue with soccer balls, none of them are good enough for our Kate so, each of us will make our own, we'll give them as a one in the morning, so don't start them yet. Now in a moment Castle will be back to show us where she is, I'll be phoning for a lift home once that happens."

Kevin raises his eyebrow questioningly as beside him Jim nods with understanding. Shaking her head Alexis answers him, her tone making the other's laugh.

"Kate knows she was here and she'll be back in the morning. Kate's bound to be half asleep anyway, and will appreciate seeing her friend much more when both are awake. It's the sensible thing to do."

"Then are you going to do it?"

Kevin's voice is firm, as he looks as the emotional teenager, her eyes are big and her face pale. She opens her mouth to answer but is beaten by Jim.

"Yes she is, once we see Katie we'll get a cab back to mine, she can take Katie's old room and if we can drag Rick too he can get the spare."

Alexis doesn't respond in words, she hugs her grandpa tightly before pulling out a pen and scribbling into her own sketchbook. Jim smiles and keeps his arm around her until her dad returns, he doesn't say anything but points to Kevin before returning to where he came. Jumping up Kevin has to hurry to catch him, leaving behind a group of confused friends.

* * *

_**So reviews please, they're kinda addicting and so very very encouraging.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi, I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update, my laptop crashed and I lost everything on it, including all the unposted chapters of this. Another thing is I start art school at the end of next week so it may be a while till my next upload of this but the upside is that I've got a few other stories in planning stages, including the sequel to Guinevere's Terror.**

**I don't own Castle and am unlikely to ever,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin doesn't try to begin a conversation with Rick as he follows the man along the corridor, he can see relief deep within the writer's eyes. They stop outside the door where Rick lets out a sigh. He turns to Kevin with a strange look in his eyes.

"Go on in, she's expecting you."

"You're not coming back in?"

"Can't, she's told me she doesn't want to see me until morning."

"Why?"

"I have no idea but no word of this to Alexis."

"Ok, will you still be here when I get out."

"Yeah, we won't leave until Alexis has seen her."

Kevin nods and turns the handle, sending one last look at his saddened friend as he enters the room of another. His breath hitches as he sees her lying there, looking smaller and more vulnerable than he has ever seen her.

She looks up as he enters, a smile appearing but it is tinged with a sorrow the Kevin does not understand. He sits on the bed as she shifts to make space, Kevin can see the iv line sticking in her arm and unconsciously pulls her closer to him. He is the first to speak.

"You scared us today."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No need, I'm glad you're going to be ok. What's the doc said to you?"

"It was a blow to the head coupled with exhaustion and shock that made me unconscious. No worry of a concussion or anything and they've replaced the blood I lost. The cut wasn't that serious, I just bled a lot. Shouldn't even affect my dancing."

"you asked if it would?"

"Yes, along with asking about active duty. I'm supposed to take things easy for a week."

"And we're going to make sure you do. Now why is Castle looking like someone kicked a puppy?"

"I told him to go home, or to mine at least."

"And you did that why?"

Because I've been with him constantly for days, I need some time alone to figure things out."

"What things? He loves you, you love him. It's time for that happily ever after all girls want."

"Kevin Ryan, it is not that simple."

"Yes it is. Don't go over thinking and running away from this. When he comes to pick you up tomorrow, ignore the fact that he hasn't slept and jump right back into life with him. Same as you have been for days, the injuries may have been faked but the emotions weren't"

"You're a sap, you know that right?"

"Yes, and proud of it. Now will you do as I ask?"

"What if it doesn't work? I can't lose my best friend?"

"It will work, we all know that. I thought you had already dealt with all these doubts. Didn't you make the first move?"

"He kissed me first, but I was the first to say the words."

"You've already said the words, that's great."

"Seconds after he kissed me, isn't that a bit fast?"

"No, you two have been leading to this point for years. Trust your heart this time, it can make good decisions too."

"That's what Dad said."

"I know, we were talking about that while we were waiting."

What else were you talking about?"

The curiosity is all over her features but Kevin can see his words floating around in her eyes.

"How brilliant your future step daughter is?"

"Kevin!"

"It will happen one day, and my bet is within the next year. But I've got to go now, I'm sure that someone else will be desperate to see you."

"Alexis? Is anyone else waiting?"

"Lanie was, but after she grills Castle she'll head off with Espo and see you tomorrow. I dare say your dad will wait till he sees you. Either Espo or myself will phone the Capt. Oh and Jenny sends her wishes."

"That's good, I'm ok so they shouldn't lose any more sleep. I take it you're back in cop mode."

"Yeah, we were getting way to mushy, I'll see you tomorrow but you promise not to over think things with Castle?"

"I promise, You're right, the pace isn't to fast, for us it's perfect."

"I'll send Alexis, Jim's taking them back to his."

"Thanks Kev, not just for the advice but for saving us. I'm just sorry you had to kill him, I know it always hits you hard."

"Alexis has already talked all the guilt out of me, and Jenny'll probably keep an eye on me for a while but I don't regret it. So not another thought about it. Just doing my job."

He shifts and stands during that last sentence, his hand on the door as he says goodbye, his eyes sparkling with emotion as he nods before disappearing.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Ok first things first, I'm sorry its taken so long to update this, I do have a valid reason. I moved to the other side of the country and started uni while getting used to living alone. But here is a short chapter that will be followed by another short chapter by the end of the week. I'm just too busy to give you more at this time. Hopefully once I get used to things I'll be able to speed up with this.**_

_**I don't own Castle, but I do love it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate sits in silence after he leaves, thoughts racing around her head as she awaits her next visitor. Kevin's words are spinning around in her mind as she realises that she is scared and trying to hide behind logic. Shaking her head, Kate sighs as she thinks about the past few days, of how happy she's felt and with a jolt she realises that those were the best days of her life.

The young Alexis Castle enters rather hesitantly, almost afraid as to what state Kate would be in. Kate knows this and smiles as soon as she enters. Another jolt goes through Kate as she realises that the smile isn't faked in the slightest, and neither has most of the ones of the past days.

As soon as Alexis is close enough, Kate reaches out and pulls the teen in for a hug. As relief crashes into Alexis the sobs begin rolling out, her tears unhindered as she holds her dear friend close. Eventually they pull apart and Alexis sees that Kate is also crying.

"Kate? You're crying."

"Yeah, I didn't know how much I needed to see you until now."

"Oh Kate, I was so worried, we all were. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"honey, I'm fine. A night of rest and fluids and I'll be ready to come home with you tomorrow and I've got a brilliant idea for a project while I rest."

"Dad said there was so much blood."

"A lot of it was Kennedy's, I was only unconscious because of exhaustion and a hit on the head, luckily there isn't a concussion. I'll be dancing again by the weekend, just in time for our lesson."

"Yeah, what's the project?"

"I was thinking that we could make up a scrapbook of everything that happens about the dancing and we could maybe give it to your dad for his Christmas. What do you think?"

Kate watches as excitement races through Alexis as her brilliant mind begins to see all the possibilities. As her face lights up more and more Kate releases a loving laugh and just pulls the girl close.

"Lex, I'm glad you like the idea but its late, K..Ryan said that you're going back to my dads tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm getting your old room."

"I've a feeling that you might like it but don't let your dad spend too long in there."

Alexis replies with an expression so similar to her fathers as she shows her confusion, in return Kate just smiles.

"You'll understand once you see it. Now it's even later, go sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding in understanding Alexis stands and leans over for one last hug.

"Night Kate."

"Night Lex."

The teen moves gently across the room with her usual grace, already Kate can see that her heart is lighter but it suddenly clouds over with mystery as the girl stops with one hand on the door handle.

"I love you Kate."

With that she is gone, giving no time for Kate to reply with the words that seem so natural to her heart. Shaking her head at the similarities between the Castle duo Kate takes out her phone as her third visitor arrives.

* * *

_**So could you please review, it may help me go faster if I know that people are waiting on me. And it really builds enthusiasm to write faster.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Hi,

I know authors notes in stories are so annoying when they replace a chapter but I've got some bad news. Due to University and general life commitments I have to leave fan fiction. I just don't have the time for it anymore.

Sadly this means that It Takes Two will remain unfinished.

I was planning on having them come in second to a fireman couple but they don't mind because the pair deserve it. But sadly you won't get to read about that. When I realised that I don't have the time to do that I considered shortening it but after all the effort put in so far and the amount of time I'd be able to give, the ending would ruin the rest and just be plain bad.

What I have decided however is that if anyone wishes to continue and finish the story they can, just send me a message and if no one has already asked I'll give my consent and you can finish the story in whatever way you wish. All I would ask would be for credit on the chapters I have done.

I may one day return with short pieces none longer that Lingering Memories but I'm afraid you won't see another long story from me for a long time. Possibly never again.

It's been great,

BYE

Angel

x


End file.
